The Legend of LethaL Carnage: Obtaining the Holy Relic
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: Our version of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." This has our original characters and how we would go about doing the journey. Started on April 19, 2010 and completed on May 19, 2010.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fantasy World where the land is diverse, there is this one young child. The child lives in a forested area. He lives in a little village known as LethaL Forest. He like every other elf of LethaL Forest was raised and educated by Father Tree. Among Fantasy World lie many races: Elf, Orc, Necromancer, Dragon, Warlock, Mermaid, Goblin, and Dwarf. Each of these races has their own people along the sides of good and evil. For many centuries Fantasy World has been at war with good versus evil. The good still overcomes evil but the strength of evil is increasing day by day. Good has control over all areas of Fantasy World: LethaL Forest and its Lethal Woods and Carnage Forest Meadows, Lethal Fields and its Playerville Ranch, Playerville with its Grim Graveyard and Dragon Mountain with its Dragon's Lair, Fantasy Town and its castle, LethaL Lake with its Lethal Domain, LethaL Pond, and lastly Sand Valley with its Sand Fortress and Sand Dunes. Among these areas are six temples that include Forest, Volcanic, Frost Bitz, Water, Death, and Soul. Now in his room is none other than Stephen Jeffcoat. Stephen is having a nightmare of the soon future that Fantasy World will face.

"Halo my dear fairy please go to Stephen," Father Tree says, "Bring him here."

Halo listens and flies to Stephen's house and enters to see the sleeping Stephen.

"Hey wake up!" Halo shouts.

Stephen doesn't budge.

"Wake up now!" Halo shouts while flying around, "Father Tree needs to speak to you!"

Stephen finally wakes up.

"You're finally awake," Halo says, "Now my name is Halo and Father Tree needs you right away Stephen."

Stephen just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Halo grins as Stephen gets out of his bed and then goes to grab his shield and sword. Stephen and Halo now head off to Father Tree and within no time arrive to Father Tree.

"You have arrived my child," Father Tree says.

Stephen just shakes his head.

"My child it is time for you to start your journey," Father Tree states, "You must go see Princess Melissa at Fantasy Castle. There you will receive a power that will allow you to enter the Temple of Time and travel to the future. Now before I have you and Halo head off I need to know if you can defend yourself."

Father Tree opens his mouth.

"Please enter me and kill this curse that has been put upon me," Father Tree announces, "Halo please help Stephen. You two can be very helpful to each other."

"Yes father," Halo says.

Stephen and Halo enter Father Tree. Inside Father Tree are spiders with their webs, carnivorous plants, and carnivorous scorpion spiders.

"So Stephen, do you know how to fight?" Halo asks.

Stephen doesn't answer because he has walked ahead and to the center of the area. Halo grins and flies beside him.

"Looks like we can't get down unless we burst through this web which means we have to climb higher up inside Father Tree," Halo states.

Stephen rolls his eyes and goes to vines after slashing a few plants. Once Stephen reaches a certain height spiders start attacking him so Stephen slashes them with his sword. Stephen finally reaches the top of Father Tree and overlooks the spider web at the very bottom.

"Wow maybe this is a bad idea," Halo says scared.

Stephen again just rolls his eyes. Stephen steps backwards and then runs out off the edge.

"Stephen!" Halo shouts.

Stephen flies down towards the web and bursts through it. Halo quickly follows behind. Stephen splashes into water and doesn't come up when Halo reaches the bottom above the water.

"Stephen where are you?" Halo asks.

Halo looks around the area but doesn't see Stephen.

"Oh no I lost him," Halo says, "What can I do?"

Stephen comes out of the water scaring Halo. Stephen laughs.

"How dare you do that?" Halo shouts.

"I thought it be funny to ignore you and now scare you," Stephen states.

"Well, well," Halo shouts.

"Well as I saw there is another hole up there to go down further but I won't be able to climb that cliff so we need to find another way," Stephen states.

Halo looks and sees a door behind some webs.

"There is a door there so let's go through it," Halo announces, "It could take us up to that level."

"Or it could let us to a trap," Stephen says.

"Just do it," Halo says.

"Bossy," Stephen says, "For a little fairy too."

Halo grins as Stephen and Halo go ashore to the land with the door. Stephen and Halo go around the cobwebs and through the door to another room that is empty.

"And you said it could be a trap," Halo says mocking Stephen.

Stephen walks forward as two scorpions fall from the ceiling. Stephen quickly pulls his sword out.

"Told you," Stephen says.

The scorpions go to swing at Stephen but Stephen rolls away and then slashes down at the scorpions with his sword as the scorpions snap at Stephen with their claws. One scorpion goes to swing its tail at Stephen.

"Stephen look out!" Halo shouts.

Stephen kills the first scorpion and then blocks the second scorpion's tail with his shield. Stephen soon kills the second scorpion and then puts his sword and shield back.

"Let's get out of here to avoid any more of those scorpion freaks, "Stephens states.

Halo agrees so Stephen and Halo go through another door into yet another room full of plants. Stephen goes to the next door but the plants start snapping at him. Stephen back flips out of the way and then swings his sword back. The sword catches on fire and then Stephen swings the sword forward. The sword catches all the plants on fire killing them all.

"Wow," Halo says, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I," Stephens states.

Stephen puts his sword away and goes to the next door and through it. In the next room there is a spider blocking the doorway so Stephen kills it and walks further into the room.

"The next door is locked so what must we do?" Halo asks.

Stephen walks to the locked door. Two scorpions fall from the ceiling so Stephen quickly turns around.

"Great more of these creepy crawlers," Stephen says.

Stephen runs towards the scorpions slashing back and forth with his sword until get kills them both very soon. The door then unlocks. Stephen puts his sword away. Stephen and Halo walk through the door and end up at the next level where the hole is but it has a cobweb covering it.

"Burn this web with your fire sword thing," Halo says.

Stephen laughs as he pulls his sword out and pulls it back. Once the sword catches on fire Stephen releases it and attacks the web. The web breaks causing Stephen to fall down. Stephen puts his sword away right before he splashes in the water below. Stephen swims to shore yet again.

"Another door locked," Halo states.

Three flowers are in the center of the room. Stephen observes them as he walks forward towards the door. Three plants merge from the flowers. The plants run towards Stephen.

'"Why me?" Stephen questions.

"Run!" Halo shouts.

Stephen dodges rolls out of the way to get enough space from him and the three plants. Stephen then pulls his sword out and swings it back until it catches on fire. Right as the plants go to bite Stephen he releases the fire and kills the three plants all at once while unlocking the next door.

"I'm glad you can do that," Halo says.

"So am I right about now," Stephen says laughing.

Stephen keeps his sword out as he and Halo go through the next door and into a foggy, dark room with many cobwebs through the place. Stephen and Halo walk further into the room as Stephen looks around. Stephen looks up and soon locks eyes with this scorpion spider. The scorpion spider jumps to the ground.

"Look out!" Halo shouts.

"Shut it!" Stephens states.

Stephen slashes away at the scorpion spider which causes the thing to squeal. Stephen again goes to strike the creature but it blocks it with its claws and then uses it tail to hit Stephen but Stephen dodge rolls out of the way.

"Go for its tail!" Halo shouts.

Stephen just ignores Halo and hits the creature in the eye. The creature goes to strike Stephen with its tail but Stephen slashes off the tail and then puts his sword through the creature's eye. The creature squeals until it dies and fades to ash. Soon a blue circular thing appears in the middle of the room. Stephen and Halo go to the middle of the circle and appear outside of Father Tree.

"Thank you for lifting the curse upon me," Father Tree says, "I also know you are now ready for your long and hard journey. Please hurry to Princess Melissa. Halo I need you to go along with Stephen. Oh and before I forget take this stone that I was left so many years ago. It will help you with Princess Melissa."

Father Tree hands over the Forest Stone by dropping it from his branches.

"Now go my child," Father Tree says.

Stephen and Halo run off to a tunnel and soon enter LethaL Fields. The two walk along LethaL Fields.

"Fantasy Castle is just beyond Fantasy Town," Halo states.

"What gave you that idea?" Stephen asks, "This map I'm holding out?"

"Oh…" Halo replies, "I guess."

Stephen rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Stephen and Halo head off for Fantasy Town. Upon entering Fantasy Town, Stephen and Halo notice the beautiful surroundings. Stephen and Halo end up walking into a man as another man literally runs into Stephen and Tim knocking them all down.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the hurry?" the first man shouts.

"I must get to Princess Melissa," the second man replies.

"Who are you and where have you come from?" the first man asks.

The first man gets up and dusts himself off as Stephen and the second man get up as well.

"My name is Robert Letham and I have come Playerville with the Volcanic Stone," Rob replies.

Rob shows the Volcanic Stone.

"Well I got myself the Water Stone," the first man states, "My name is Timothy Savinda."

Tim shows the Water Stone.

"So I guess that leaves the Forest Stone which I have?" Stephen questions, "By the way my name is Stephen Jeffcoat, and this is my fairy named Halo."

"Well we got all three stones together," Tim states, "One from the forest, another from the volcano, and the last from the fish pond."

"What does this mean?" Rob asks.

"It means you three must go to Princess Melissa," Halo replies.

Stephen, Tim, and Rob look at Halo and then shake their head. Stephen, Tim, Rob, and Halo head off for Fantasy Castle.

"So Tim what did you do to get the Water Stone?" Stephen asks.

"Let's say I got eaten by a fish and fought a killing jellyfish," Tim replies.

"What did you do Stephen?" Rob asks.

"Well I entered Father Tree, killed a spider scorpion thing, and lifted the curse from Father Tree," Stephen replies.

"For me it was a challenge," Rob states.

Earlier that very day Rob Letham is in Playerville with his family. Playerville is a small town with few housing, few shops, a windmill, and a well. Rob is outside of Dragon Mountain's entrance with his father, Bobby Letham, and mother, Patty Letham.

"What is it like on Dragon's Mountain?" Rob asks.

"Not sure because no one has dared to step foot onto it," Bobby replies.

"And for good reasons too," Patty explains, "It is dangerous there but I did here there is this mystical stone inside Dragon's Lair some believe in."

"It's supposedly a stone of the royal family," Bob states.

"But it's only a myth," Patty says.

"Or is it?" Rob questions.

"Patty it's getting late so you should be starting dinner with the family," Bob announces.

Patty shakes her head and then walks off home as Rob still faces Dragon Mountain.

"Rob you coming?" Bob asks.

"No I'll be home a little later," Rob replies.

Bob walks off and Rob continues to look up at Dragon Mountain.

"A mystical stone of the royal family?" Rob questions, "I must get it."

Rob runs home to grab his sword and shield from his room and then quickly leaves the house without being notices. Rob runs all the way to Dragon Mountain's entrance.

"Let's hope this is easier than it so far looks," Rob says.

Rob walks onto Dragon Mountain and while walking alone Rob gets attacked by Volcanic Bugs that shoot lava at Rob. Rob slashes the bugs with his sword killing them all. Rob eventually makes his way to the entrance of Dragon's Lair. This cave is pitch dark with extreme temperatures and smoke throughout it. As Rob enters Dragon's Lair he creates a light to see inside the cave.

"Luckily I was born a Necromancer so I can control many elements and luckily I have been training at the graveyard during the night," Rob says laughing.

Rob walks deep into Dragon's Lair.

"Holy hell it is hot in here," Rob states.

Rob enters a room with a skull the dragon's head. There is lava in the center of the room with a platform in the middle of it that leads into the dragon's skull. There are three cave doors in the room. The door on the left is blocked so Rob has to go to the first door on the right. While walking through the cave, Rob makes it to a room with lava through the room. The room has several pillars in the cave so Rob goes onto one and notices the locked door on the opposite side of the room.

"Well looks like I got to turn back around," Rob says.

Rob turns around to head back but senses creatures that fall onto a platform behind Rob. Two fire dragons. Rob turns around while bringing his sword out. Rob smirks.

"This is going to be fun," Rob states.

The dragons jump at Rob swinging their tail at him. Rob blocks the tails with his shield. Rob then swings his sword at the dragon use misses both because they fly away.

"Well that isn't fair," Rob says, "But neither is this though."

Rob uses his telekinesis to stop both dragon from flying away further.

"This won't be either but who cares?" Rob questions.

Rob puts his shield and sword back to create a Hydrokinetic Ball that he tosses at the dragon. Once the Hydrokinetic Blast hits the dragons the two turn to steam.

"Maybe I should have kept one alive to have more fun but oh well," Rob says laughing.

Rob hops to the opposite side of the room to see that the door unlocked so he goes through it and back to the main room.

"What the hell I just went in a circle?" Rob questions.

The door on the left now is unlocked so Rob runs to that door and enter it. Rob walks up a flight of stairs to the top floor.

"Wow I'm now high up but what do I got to do up here?" Rob asks.

Rob sees a bridge above the dragon's skull and a bridge in front of him.

"Well that explains it," Rob says laughing.

Rob starts heading onto the bridge and goes to the other bridge. On both bridge fire bats fly towards Rob so Rob just sends small Hydrokinetic Blasts to turn the bats to steam. Rob makes it to the other bridge and sees a sign.

"To be eaten by thy skull one my burn thy eyes," Rob reads, "Why the hell do I want to be eaten?"

Rob now is looking at the bridge and sees missing parts in the bridge. Rob walks along the bridge to the first hole.

"It's above the eyes so I guess I must burn it like that sign said," Rob says.

Rob snaps his fingers and creates a fireball that he drops into the first eye. Rob jumps to the other side of the bridge to the second hole and again snaps his fingers and creates a fireball that he drops into the second fire. As both eyes burn red the dragon opens its mouth.

"Guess I got to be eaten," Rob states rolling his eyes.

Rob walks across the bridge and hurries downstairs and jumps to the dragon's mouth. Rob enters the dragon's skull. The mouth leads into a room. As Rob enters the room the dragon closes it mouth.

"Son of a bitch," Rob says looking back.

Rob hears a roar from deep inside so he walks forward.

"Crimson Dragon?" Rob questions, "But he's only a myth."

Crimson Dragon bursts from the ground below making little room for Rob to say above the lava below.

"Oh great this is just a death trap," Rob says.

Crimson Dragon roars at Rob angrily.

"Guess I gotta kill you before I can leave your lair," Rob states.

Crimson Dragon blows fire at Rob so Rob blocks it with is shield and realizes something.

"So how am I suppose to reach you?" Rob asks.

Crimson Dragon snorts smoke at Rob. Rob doesn't get blinded because of his Necromancer abilities. Crimson Dragon goes to bite Rob but Rob sees this and slashes Crimson Dragon with his sword. Crimson Dragon backs away bleeding back. Crimson Dragon thrusts his wings knocking Rob off his feet.

"You little sneak," Rob says.

Crimson Dragon goes to grab Rob but Rob slashes at Crimson Dragon's foot cutting it off. Crimson Dragon roars and flies away. Rob stands up laughing.

"You aren't so tough," Rob admits.

Crimson Dragon gets annoyed and so he swings his tail at Rob. Rob drops his sword onto the ground and grabs Crimson Dragon's tail. Crimson Dragon pulls Rob off the ground and fiercely whips his tail to knock Rob into the lava but Rob stays on tight. Rob weakens the Crimson Dragon by staying a hold of its tail so soon Crimson Dragon falls to the ground. Rob lets go of Crimson Dragon's tail and then pushes him into the lava.

"So long," Rob says.

Rob creates a Hydrokinetic Blast that he sends into the cave. The lava turns into stone killing the struggling Crimson Dragon. A blue sphere glows above the solid lava. Rob jumps down after putting his sword away. Rob goes into the blue sphere and gets teleported to the outside of Dragon Mountain. Dragon Mountain soon erupts sending out a stone and not lava. Rob catches the stone.

"So it is true," Rob says, "The Volcanic Stone of the royal family."

Rob hurries down Dragon Mountain to Playerville so he can tell his family he is heading to Fantasy Castle and without even hearing his family's reply he rushes off to Fantasy Castle and ends up running into Stephen and Tim. Now Stephen, Tim, and Rob are entering Fantasy Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Though I was raised in the forest fire fascinates me," Stephen states.

"Well I love black magic and that's why I spend all my nights in Playerville's graveyard," Rob explains.

"This courtyard has Princess Melissa in it," Tim interrupts.

Stephen, Tim, and Rob draw their eyes onto a girl.

"She is beautiful," Stephen states.

"Yes she is and from the royal family," Tim announces.

Tim, Stephen, and Rob walk forth to Princess Melissa.

"My Princes," Tim bows.

Princess Melissa turns around to see Tim, Stephen, and Rob.

"Who do we have here?" Princess Melissa asks.

"It is I, Tim, along with Stephen Jeffcoat and Robert Letham," Tim replies.

"Why are these two here?" Princess Melissa questions.

"They have the other two stones we were looking for," Tim states.

"Oh good now let me tell you all something," Princess Melissa announces.

"Yes your Majesty," Tim states.

"The man through this window is called Dan Weissert," Princess Melissa says pointing at the window while she along with Stephen, Tim, and Rob look through the window, "He seems to be good, but I sense he is really evil. He is talking to my father now for only god knows why. I predict he will try to take over all of Fantasy World so I need you three to enter the Temple of Time and place the three stones you have. These stones will open the door to the Master Sword. Only one of you will be able to pull the Master Sword out."

"Which one of us your Majesty?" Rob asks.

"I am not sure but when it is pulled out time will leap seven years into the future where we will meet again," Princess Melissa replies, "Now head off to the Temple of Time and please save Fantasy World from the evil by obtaining the Holy Relic of my royal family."

Stephen, Rim, and Rob bow before Princess Melissa and then head off for the Temple of Time.

"So Tim how did you get the Water Stone?" Stephen asks, "From the Jellyfish I mean."

"Persistent are we?" Tim replies, "Weill it's not that clear but I remember it was a tough challenge for me."

Entering LethaL River is Tim who is heading towards Lethal Domain to see about getting the Water Stone for Princess Melissa.

"This river is so fast so swimming upstream defiantly is out of the question," Tim states.

Tim walks along the shore of LethaL River and along the way octopus shoot fire at him. Tim swings the fire back with his sword which paralyzes the octopus. Tim eventually makes it to a waterfall and walks up the walkway hill formed by erosion.

"So where is the entrance to LethaL Domain?" Tim asks, "All I see is this waterfall."

Tim notices a gab beyond the waterfall so he rushes through the waterfall and lands on the ground behind the waterfall. Tim ends up continuing on and soon enters LethaL Domain. LethaL Domain is a mermaid's paradise with little land and tons of water. There is yet another giant waterfall and a little shop located close to the way to going up to the waterfall's top.

"Where in the hell will I get this damn Water Stone?" Tim questions.

A mermaid swims up to Tim.

"Got talk to our King," the mermaid states, "He is up at the tip of the waterfall."

Tim shakes his head and walks past the shop to go up to the top of the waterfall. Tim walks up and sees a huge merman.

"Who dares enters LethaL Domain and comes face to King Aqua?" King Aqua asks.

"It is I, Tim Savinda of the royal family," Tim replies.

"Why are you here Tim?" King Aqua asks.

"To obtain the Water Stone for my Princess Melissa," Tim replies.

"Well I'll let you have it but first you must kill the fish," King Aqua states.

King Aqua shows the way to the fish which Tim walks through and ends up at a pond. Tim doesn't see a fish.

"What the hell was the king talking about?" Tim questions, "There is no fish."

A giant fish appears in front of Tim and sucks him inside. Once inside the fish Tim stands up.

"What the hell?" Tim questions "I just got sucked in?"

Tim goes deeper into the fish's body and enters the esophagus. Inside the esophagus are large crabs that surround Tim. Tim grabs his sword in slashes all the crabs. Once the crabs are killed, Tim goes inside the stomach. In the stomach are acid and small platforms on top of acid. In the acid is octopus. Tim jumps from one platform to another. The octopus should at Tim, but Tim sends them back killing the octopus. One octopus nearly knocks Tim into the acid, but Tim manages to make it out of the stomach and into the intestines. The intestines are long and dark. Midpoint of the intestines Tim hears something moving. A jellyfish starts moving and generating light after Tim awakens in.

"What in the hell doesn't this fish eat?" Tim asks.

The jellyfish starts moving toward Tim. Tim avoids the jellyfish's tentacles.

"I can't swing at it or I'll get electrocuted," Tim says.

Tim starts running around. The jellyfish bumps into the fish's side shocking the fish.

"To kill the jellyfish I can't kill the fish itself," Tim says.

Tim stabs and strikes the inside fish while avoiding jellyfish. The jellyfish helped weaken the fish by shocking it. One final blow as the fish sending Tim through its anus. The jellyfish gets stuck in anus and ends up shocking the fish to death.

"Disturbing," Tim says.

Tim notices the Water Stone and takes it. Tim gets out of the pond and heads to Fantasy Castle. On his way to the castle he is stopped by King Aqua.

"Thank you Tim for killing the fish," King Aqua says, "Please keep the Water Stone as our thank you."

Tim leaves LethaL Domain and heads for the castle. After jumping into the waterfall of LethaL River, Tim swims to shore of LethaL Fields. Tim gets out of the river and walks to Fantasy Town. Upon entering Fantasy Town, Stephen walks to him and then Rob literally runs into them knocking all three of them down.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen, Rob, and Tim enter the Temple of Time.

"I can't believe I'm inside a Temple of Time," Halo says.

"Well believe it Halo," Stephen says.

Tim walks to platform.

"Okay this does go here guys," Tim says.

Stephen, Rob, and Tim put the Forest, Volcanic, and Water Stone on the platform. The wall behind the platform opens.

"The Master Sword must be in this room," Rob says.

The three enter the room and see the Master Sword. They run to the Master Sword.

"I guard the royal family so I get to try first," Tim says.

Tim grabs the sword and pulls but fails to pull it out.

"Let me try to pull it and see if my magic would help," Rob says.

Rob grabs the sword and pulls but fails so he uses his magic and still fails to pull it out.

"I'm the only hope to pull that sword out," Stephen says.

Stephen grabs the sword and takes a deep breath. Stephen pulls the sword and lifts it into the air. A wall of light surrounds the three as the Temple time starts shaking.

"What's happening?" Halo asks.

"Time is changing around us faster than what we know it," Tim replies.

Stephen, Tim, and Rob black out from the flashing of the light and the shaking of the Temple of Time. Seven years later, Stephen, Tim, and Rob wake up in the same location they passed out at. The three stand up and look around the Temple of Time. Nothing changes but the three.

"Stephen you sure got taller," Tim states.

Stephen looks down at himself.

"Wow I have," Stephen says.

"It is weird that I feel that we are related?" Rob asks.

"Well yes but we must have been related of this time since the past seven years," Tim states.

"Hey where is Halo?" Stephen asks.

Stephen, Rob, and Tim look around and see no Halo.

"She must have been the sage of the Temple of Time and therefore stayed," Tim replies.

"No shit that's why she gave us the Light Medallion," Rob states.

A riot noise is heard from outside the Temple of Time so Stephen, Tim, and Rob head outside and see what is happening. The group sees a group of people surrounding one person.

"Kill him!" a person shouts.

"He killed the king!" another person shouts.

Princess Melissa struggles to break into the crown and manages to.

"My people this man did not kill my father," Princess Melissa states.

"Who did then" a person asks.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Princess Melissa replies.

"That's because it was him," another person says.

The crowd gets closer to Princess Melissa and the guy.

"No don't harm him!" Princess Melissa shouts.

Stephen, Rob, and Tim move into to crowd. A huge Dark Circle starts destroying Fantasy Town. Rob hurries and teleports everyone out of the town with a blinding light. Back at Fantasy Town, Dan stands in the ruins of the town.

"I killed the royalty therefore I own this scared land and the Holy Relic," Dan says laughing evilly.

Dan walks to the castle he soon starts remodeling. A year later Stephen, Rob, Tim, Rick, and Princess Melissa appear in Fantasy Town. A newspaper blows by.

"It's 2010 now," Stephen states.

"I thought that we were supposed to be in 2009 not a year later?" Tim questions.

"I had the Temple of Time send you three to last year so you could save Rick and me from the destruction of Fantasy Town," Princess Melissa explains.

Rob notices Fantasy Castle.

"Damn look at the castle," Rob says.

Tim, Stephen, Rick, and Princess Melissa turn and see Fantasy Castle that is gothic.

"No how could this be?" Princess Melissa asks.

"It was Dan," Rick replies.

"Dan?" Stephen questions.

"Yes the one who killed the king and now has taken over Fantasy World," Rick states.

"How do you this?" Tim asks.

"I know because Dan set me up," Rick replies.

"I knew he was evil along," Princess Melissa states, "These three are Stephen, Rob, and Tim."

"Nice to meet you all," Rick says.

"So now we must throw Dan out of the ruling?" Rob questions.

"Yes," Princess Melissa announces, "Tim take Stephen, Rob, and Rick with you around Fantasy World and collect five medallions. Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Soul."

"What will they do?" Stephen asks.

"They will help you become stronger and overthrow Dan," Princess Melissa replies.

"Why should I help?" Rick asks.

"To show the people you caused none of this," Princess Melissa replies, "Now go before it's too late. Meet me in the Temple of Time once you get the medallions."

Princess Melissa runs into the Temple of Time to hide herself from the evil Dan. Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Tim leave Fantasy Town and enter LethaL Field.

"Can we head to Playerville before going to LethaL Forest?" Rob asks.

"Why not?" Stephen questions.

The group heads off to Playerville through the unchanged LethaL Fields. Upon arriving to Playerville they notice nothing yet again has changed.

"Where are we going?" Tim asks.

"To see my parents cuz," Rob replies.

The group walks to Rob's house. In the front yard the group sees Bobby, Patty, Jamie, and Trisha Letham along with Mary and Sandy Savinda and Renee Alicea.

"Wow the whole family seems to be here," Stephen says.

The group walks to their family.

"Rob you have been gone for seven years," Patty states, "Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rob replies.

Renee runs to Tim, hugs, and kisses him

"You have been gone for so long," Renee says.

"I must protect Princess Melissa," Tim states.

Stephen sees Dragon Mountain.

"So this is Dragon Mountain?" Stephen asks.

"Ye and it is where I found the Volcanic Stone seven years ago cuz," Stephen replies.

"You found the stone? Bob questions, "I thought it was a legend."

"Nope and now us four have to overthrow Dan and get Princess Melissa back on the throne," Rob states.

"How will you do that?" Mary asks.

"We are going to collect five medallions to overpower Dan," Rick explains.

"Oh no you're not," Patty and Sandy say, "I'm not letting you do anything dangerous."

"We are able to take care of ourselves now so don't worry," Stephen explains.

"You guys always were tough," Trisha states.

"Especially since they stuck together and wrestled around," Jamie says.

Everyone laughs as Stephen, Rob, and Tim look at each other and shrug.

"Before heading out on your journey stop at Playerville Ranch," Bob says, "Maybe you could stay the night here since there isn't much room here."

The group shakes their heads and then hugs everyone before they leave. Once they leave the group heads towards Playerville Ranch and on their way to Playerville Ranch it starts getting dark. The group arrives to Playerville Ranch in the pitch dark. Still outside of the ranch though are Bart, Lori, Amanda, and Bella Sweigard. They are with their horses in the center of their land. The group goes to the Sweigard Family.

"Stephen man how are you doing?" Lori asks, "It's been so long."

"I'm good so how are all of you?" Stephen asks.

"Tire," Bart replies.

"You got that right," Rob says.

"You guys need a place to stay for the night?" Lori asks.

"Yeah we do," Rick says, "If you could."

"Bella and I will take them to their rooms," Amanda says.

"Follow us," Bella says.

Bella grabs Stephen's hand and takes the group to their cabin that is separate from the ranch and past the horse field. The six enter the cabin and notice it is fully furnished and has a farm theme.

"Cozy," Stephen says.

"It sure is," Amanda states.

"Well I'm heading to bed," Tim says.

"Goodnight," everyone says.

Amanda and Bella leave the cabin. Stephen, Rob, and Rick all shower, eat, and then head to sleep. The next morning the group walks up and goes outside to see the Sweigard Family again with their horses.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night," Stephen says.

"You're welcome," Lori says, "You're allowed to stay any time you want."

"Thanks but we got to head to LethaL Forest so see you all later," Rob states.

"Bye," the Sweigard Family says.

The group leaves Playerville Ranch and walks along LethaL Field to LethaL Forest.

"This field is huge," Rick says.

"Yeah especially walking from LethaL Forest to Fantasy Town," Stephen explains.

"So Rick tell us about Dan and you," Tim says.

"Okay, it goes something like this," Rick states.

A year ago Dan Weissert and Rick Wood are in Carnage Forest Meadows.

"Rick I'll let you become a citizen of Fantasy Town if you do something for me," Dan says.

"Why should I trust you?" Rick asks.

"Because I am king of all this land," Dan replies.

"Fine what do I have to do?" Rick asks.

"Kill Princess Melissa," Dan replies.

"What?" Rick questions, "No way."

"I killed her father and I need her dead to fully become King," Dan states.

"Why?" Rick asks, "How could you?"

"That's not important so kill the Princess or be killed yourself," Dan replies.

Rick stands in front of Dan scared as he shakes his head yes. Now in the maze of Carnage Forest Meadows a few months later is Rick. Rick is training to become stronger so he won't have to fear Dan. Dan all of a sudden appears in front of Rick.

"It has been enough time now go kill Princess Melissa," Dan states.

Rick and Dan head to Fantasy Town. Once they arrive to Fantasy Town, Rick goes to Princess Melissa as Dan goes around town saying Rick killed the King. Rick is facing Princess Melissa in her castle. Rick is on one knee.

"Your Majesty, Dan wants me to kill you so he can rule this beautiful land," Rick states.

"I knew I couldn't trust that man," Princess Melissa says, "Rick please take me to him."

Rick and Princess Melissa go to Fantasy Town to find Dan but he is hiding within an abandon shop. The people of Fantasy Town see Rick and rush to him moving Princess Melissa away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's when the whole riot happened," Rick states.

"That's fucked up," Tim says.

"Yes it is," Rick says, "Dan wanted to kill me along with Princess Melissa."

"You lost either way," Stephen states, "Luckily we arrive in time."

"Yeah I know so thank you all," Rick says.

"You're welcome bro," Rob says.

The group finally arrives to LethaL Forest. Stephen looks around the place.

"Nothing really changed," Stephens states.

Stephen starts to walk around and soon Stephen arrives to his house.

"Where is everybody?" Rob asks.

"No clue and that is worrying me," Stephen replies.

Stephen starts to run in the direction of Father Tree. When Stephen arrives to Father Tree he stops and drops to his knees.

"He's dead…" Stephen says.

Three people walk behind the group.

"He died a couple months ago," a person says.

The group turns around and notices Ruth, Cosimo, and Kenneth Cravotta. Stephen turns back to Father Tree.

"How did he die?" Stephen asks.

"An evil man put a deadly curse on him," Ruth replies.

"So I could have saved him like I did seven years ago?" Stephen questions.

"No bro this curse was instant death for Father Tree," Kenny states,

Rob puts his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"Sorry about this cuz," Rob says.

Stephen turns to face everyone.

"That ass will die," Stephen states.

"So where is everyone?" Rick randomly asks.

"They all headed to the Forest Temple," Cos replies.

"What why?" Stephen questions.

"LethaL Forest and our woods are endangered because that evil man put a curse upon the Forest Temple as well," Kenny explains.

"Well we better stop the destruction of this area and fast," Tim says.

"Alright," Stephen says, "Let's head off."

The group starts running for Forest Temple.

"Don't forget to take a fairy!" Kenny shouts.

The group enters LethaL Woods.

"Don't we need a fairy as stated by your mom?" Rick asks.

"Forget the fairy we just need to get to Forest Temple right away," Stephen replies.

"We don't know which way to go," Tim states, "This is a thick wooded area."

"I'll find the way," Stephen announces, "Follow me."

The group starts walking into LethaL Woods.

"Wait!" a voice shouts.

The group turns and sees Halo. Halo rushes to Stephen's side.

"I'll lead you to the Forest Temple," Halo says.

"Why?" Stephen asks.

"I'm your fairy and I of course care about you," Halo replies.

Stephen smiles as Halo leads the group through LethaL Woods.

"Eight years have passed and those eight years you Stephen have grown into adulthood," Halo states.

"Yep so what's in LethaL Woods?" Stephen asks.

"Nothing really but Carnage Forest Meadows is what you go to worry about," Halo replies.

"How come?" Rick asks.

"There are wolves guarding a gate to a maze and in the maze are Cyclops," Halo replies, "Oh and walking to Forest Temple is another huge Cyclops. I should know because I have flown over this area before.

Turns after turns the whole group makes it to Carnage Forest Meadows. The group takes their weapons into hand.

"Okay guys get ready," Halo says.

Two wolves jump from behind trees. The wolves run to the group and start clawing at the group. The group covers themselves with their shield well hammer for Rick. Stephen manages to get away from the wolves and so he swings his sword and hits both wolves. The wolves turn to Stephen so Rob and Tim start swinging at the wolves as Rick then slams the wolves to death.

"You are an excellent team," Halo states.

The gates to the maze open so the group enters.

"Around this corner will be a Cyclops so be careful," Halo says.

The group walks around the corner and avoids the first Cyclops. Avoiding the second Cyclops was almost a fail but they managed to not get spotted. As for the third Cyclops in the maze, Stephen accidently caught the Cyclops's attention. The Cyclops runs to Stephen and to smash him with its hammer but Rick has his hammer collide with the Cyclops's hammer.

"Slash at his legs!" Rick shouts.

Rob and Tim slash the Cyclops's legs. Stephen runs and jumps into the air. In the air Stephen points his sword at the Cyclops's eye. Once the Cyclops falls onto the ground Stephen rams his sword into the Cyclops's eye instantly killing the Cyclops. Blood pours off Stephen's sword once he rips it out of the Cyclops's eye.

"Cuz that was wicked sick," Rob states.

"Yes, yes it was," Stephen says.

"You got one more Cyclops," Halo states.

The group exits the maze and walks up the stairs to face the fourth and final Cyclops.

"How do we get around it?" Tim asks.

Stephen pulls his bow and arrows out.

"This is how," Stephen replies.

Stephen targets the Cyclops with an arrow and launches it at the Cyclops and nails it in the eye.

"Nice aim," Rick says.

"Thanks now let's get going," Stephen says.

The group heads up to Forest Temple up another set of stairs. Once they reach the top of the stairs they see a plant covering a mansion that looks like a castle.

"That's the Forest Temple," Halo states.

"Wow it's huge," Rob says.

"Abandoned by elves too," Stephen declares.

"Where are the people of LethaL Forest?" Rick asks.

"Must have not made it alive either in LethaL or Carnage Forest Meadows," Tim replies.

"They tried for Father Tree," Halo says.

"Let's beat this curse for all of them," Stephen states.

Stephen puts his hand out so the others put their hand on top and then throw their hand into the air. The group now walks into the dark Forest Temple. Once they enter the Forest Temple the group notices the forest actually took over the mansion. There are vines, trees, shrubs, moss, flowers, and grass all over.

"Alright guys be aware of wolves, spiders, bats, skeleton soldiers, carnivorous plants, ghosts, and of course the cursed spirit of this temple," Halo states.

The group pulls their weapons out. In the room there are two large trees with vines reaching to the tops of the trees.

"The doors locked with a keyhole so the key must be on top of one of those trees," Halo states.

"Cuz knock the spiders off the vines before we climb," Rob states.

Stephen grabs his bow and shoots three arrows and kills the spiders. One on one side and two on another. Shortly after, Rick and Rob climb the vines to the top of both trees. Rick finds nothing but Rob finds a chest.

"Guys I found a key in this chest!" Rob shouts.

"Alright know let's move on," Tim declares.

Rob and Rick start climbing down as Tim and Stephen move to the door. All of a sudden two wolves appear and slash at both Stephen and Tim. Rob and Rick jump down from the vines and grab their weapons to start attacking the wolves.

"Its fur is like steel so attack when it slashes its claws at you!" Halo shouts.

Stephen and Tim nail hit both wolves in the head as the wolves start clawing at Rob and Rick. Stephen and Tim kick the wolves off their swords.

"Damn mutts," Rick says, "Now let's get going so we can kill this curse."

The group goes through the door and into a hallway. A spider dangles in the center of the hallway so Stephen shoots it with an arrow. The group goes through another door and enters a huge room with multiply doors. In the direct center of the room is an elevator. Around the elevator are four poles for fire.

"That must be the way to the evil spirit," Tim states.

"It's not useable just yet," Stephen explains, "Those four lanterns must be lit and probably with special fire."

"I can control fire," Rob states.

"So can I but that won't work," Stephen explains.

"Where will we find the four special fires then?" Rick asks.

"We gotta search this temple top to bottom I'm guessing," Tim replies.

The group walks down the stairs to the center of the room. They each reach one of the lanterns and discuss them.

"So we need a normal fire, ice fire, poison fire, and fire weed?" Rob questions.

Stephen lights an arrow and ignites on lantern.

"Now we only need the three," Stephen states.

"Should we split up or stay together?" Rick asks.

"In these temples you always must stay together because if you split up someone or no one would find their way out," Halo replies.

"Together it is then," Tim says, "So where to first?"

Stephen points to the middle door right in front of them. The others shake their head in agreement. The group walks towards the door. They go through it and enter another hallway but without a spider appearing this time. The hallways open up to a room full of bats and spiders though.

"Is it ever safe and temples?" Rick asks.

"Never but before getting to the boss that's an exception," Halo replies.

"Well let's clear our way to find those three fires," Rob says.

The group goes into the room. Bats and spiders start attacking as the group defends themselves. Within minutes more spiders and bats appear as every other die.

"They keep multiplying every minute," Rick says.

"Let's burn them cuz," Rob states.

"Everyone get into the center!" Stephen commands.

Stephen and Rob put their swords away.

"In three, two, one…" Rob shouts, "Now!"

Both Stephen and Rob spread their legs to keep balance. They raise their hand up and then slam their hand to ground. A fire shield forms in bursts all the bats and spiders into flames. The bats and spiders turning to ash.

"That was so intense guys," Rick says.

"Such an amazing power," Halo says.

The room is now empty said the group sees a set of stairs and a hallway beyond them.

"Up or down?" Tim asks.

Stephen walks behind the stairs.

"There's a block in the way here," Stephen says.

Rob is the stairs and looks up them.

"The door upstairs it behind bars so that block must have something to do with the bars," Rob says.

Stephen starts pushing the block. The block falls to the ground. Stephen sees an eye.

"I found the switch!" Stephen yells.

Stephen takes out his arrow and shoots that eye. The eye closes.

"The bars went up!" Rob yells.

The group heads up the stairs and goes to the door. The room they enter is circular and the door they should go through is blocked as the other door gets blocked too.

"What is this?" Tim asks.

Two skeleton warriors fall from the ceiling. The group grabs their weapons. Rick and Stephen get surrounded by fire.

"What the hell?" Stephen questions.

"Cuz your uncle and I will handle this," Rob states.

The skeletons jump with their swords aiming for Tim and Rob but the two overpower the skeletons. Rob and Tim swing and hit the skeletons until the skeletons block with their shields and then force Rob and Tim back. Fire surrounds Rob and Tim and releases Stephen only.

"Oh come on!" Stephen shouts.

"You can do this Steve!" Rick shouts.

Stephen backs up and then swings his sword back. Stephen's sword catches on fire. Stephen releases the power by swinging his sword. The force crushes one skeleton to dust. Stephen is caged within fire. Rick is now released.

"It's up to me to destroy this final skeleton I see," Rick says.

The skeletons swings that Rick. Rick knocks the sword out of the skeleton's hand. Rick swings his hammer at the skeleton. The skeleton blocks with its shield but the shield gets crushed. Rick manages to crush the skeleton in the same hit. The skeleton turns to dust. The fire is put out and both doors are unlocked,

"I see now," Halo says, "That was a test to see all your strengths."

"So there may be more fights like that?" Stephen asks.

"Possibly," Halo replies.

"Oh fun," Tim says smirking.

The group goes through the opposite door into the next hallway. This hallway leads to another door. Three spiders hand in the hallway. The hallway goes to the left after a while.

"Alright there is one spider," Stephen states.

Stephen goes for his bow and then shoots the spider. The group continues down the hall and turns left into two more spiders. The spider drop down and nearly hit the group. The group manages to jump back.

"Damn that sure was close," Rob says.

"Using your arrows at this distance won't work that much," Halo announces.

Rob positions his legs apart. Rob throws his hand in the air and then slams his hand into the ground. A huge fire shield forms and burns the spiders to ash.

"Wow, didn't expect that," Rick says.

"It's clear so let's get going," Tim announces.


	6. Chapter 6

The group walks to a door and opens it. In this next room is a spiral staircase.

"Now we are going back down?" Rick asks.

"Can't they at least install an elevator?" Tim asks.

Stephen rolls his eyes and starts walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Stephen sees Ice Fire.

"Guys I found one of those three fires!" Stephen shouts.

The others go to Stephen and see the Ice Fire. Rob pulls a bottle out and captures the fire.

"There is a door so let's get going," Halo says.

The group walks beyond the door into a new room. This room is a chess board. There are two doors in this room and they are left and right. The group walks onto the chess board. The ceiling falls down onto the floor but the group avoids it.

"Oh great we got to think this through before going to either door," Tim states.

"Let's go to the left door then since it is closer," Rob explains.

"The ceiling falls slow once something touches a tile so we have enough time," Stephen announces.

The group runs and makes it safely to a brown party of the board as the ceiling falls. The group runs a few more times until they reach the door. The group goes through the door into a room with a pink acid fountain. There is a platform in the middle with many other platforms surrounding it. There are spikes in the acid.

"So far I hate this temple," Rick states.

The moving platforms reach the group so they jump onto it. Two can only fit so Stephen and Rob are the ones who jump into the center. The platform reaches the left door so the four jump to the door. They safely make it through the door. Once they enter through the door they appear in the main room.

"Let's put the Ice Fire on the torch and look for the other two," Tim says.

The group walks to the torches and then Rob places the Ice Fire on a torch. The torch lights up fast.

"We should exit the door opposite to the door we just entered," Stephen says.

They group walks to the opposite door they entered from. The room they now enter is a normal room that has another door but to a hallway. The group goes through the door that is on the left and this leads them into a crooked hallway.

"Hey notice that this hallway is all twisted," Halo states.

"Yeah so what?" Rick asks.

Halo doesn't answer so the group continues on through the twisted hallway to another door. This room they enter is all puzzled. The ceiling and floor are walls and the door is on the top and a drop is on the bottom.

"See what that hallway led us too?" Halo questions.

"Okay so there is a door on the ceiling and a hole in the floor," Tim states, "Nothing unusual these days."

Stephen looks down the hole in the floor.

"There is a switch," Stephen announces.

"Push on it and see what it does," Rob says.

Stephen pushes the switch and makes the room they're in go normal.

"Now that is just weird," Rick says.

Stephen goes to the door and opens it. The next room has a blocked staircase and a switch in the middle of the room. Stephen walks to the switch. The door locks. Stephen is now alone in the room. A ghost appears from a picture on the wall. The ghost goes back into the picture.

"What do we have here?" Stephen asks, "A little game I guess."

Stephen grabs his bow and starts pointing at the picture the ghost came from. The ghost comes out of another picture so Stephen swiftly whips around and shoots the ghost with an arrow. The ghost sacredly runs back into the picture. The door unlocks and the switch vanishes. The stairway now becomes unblocked. The rest of the group also enters the room.

"What happen?" Halo asks.

"Let's just say a ghost wanted to play a game and I scared it away," Stephen says.

"Well that seems like fun," Tim says.

Tim laughs as the group walks up the stairs and into a room with the Fire Weed. Rob notices it and takes a bottle out and captures the Fire Weed.

"Three down and one to go," Rob states.

"Maybe the last is in the next room," Stephen states.

Stephen opens the door and sees a room much like the others they entered like the main room. The group walks into the room and so the door behind locks. Rob and Tim get surrounded by fire. Two skeletons jump down.

"Not again," Tim says.

The skeleton walk around Rick and Stephen. Stephen and Rick pull their weapons out.

"Let's make this one fast," Rick Stephen says.

"You got it Steve," Rick says.

The skeletons jump and go to slash Stephen and Rick but they dodge. Stephen positions his feet and swings his sword back. Rick slams both skeletons to cover Stephen. Stephen's sword catches fire.

"Cuz use your sword now!" Rob shouts.

Stephen swings his sword as Rick moves out of the way. The sword launches a wave or fire at the skeletons turning the skeletons to ash instantly. Rob and Tim are released from the fire and then the floor falls down. A new door is present and unlocked.

"What the hell?" Rick questions.

"That room has no other door so the floor had to fall to this floor," Halo states.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," Tim says.

Tim opens the door and beyond the door is a garden with a pond and well. The group goes into the garden.

"Did we just exit the temple?" Rob asks.

"Nope this is a part of the temple and we should head down that well," Halo replies, "That door must lead to the room."

Then group walks to the door as carnivorous plants sprout from the ground. Stephen swings at them chopping them down. The group exits the garden and enters the main room. Everybody walks to the torches as Rob lights the third torch.

"Instead of going down the well like the fairy said, let's go into the other room," Rick states.

Halo rolls her eyes as the group walks to the door and enters it. The room is the same as the last. Just a garden but with octopus coming from the pond. The group blocks the octopus attacking killing the octopus.

"Well the well is the last place to find that Poison Fire," Rob states.

Rob goes down the well and walks to the middle and ends up finding the Poison Fire. Rob captures the Poison Fire and returns to the garden.

"So was it there?" Tim asks.

"Yep in the middle too," Rob replies.

"Told you," Halo says.

Rick rolls his eyes as the group goes back to the main room towards the torches. Rob lights the last torch with the Poison Fire. The elevator starts shaking so everyone gets on the elevator. The elevator doors shut and then the elevator goes down. The elevator doors open up and reveal the basement of the Forest Temple. The basement is a circular room with just walls. There is pushing blocks attached to the walls though.

"Alright guys you need to rotate this wall to reveal the door to the curse spirit," Halo states.

The group goes to a block and starts pushing clockwise. Slowly the wall moves around and a little while later a door is revealed.

"Good now let's end this curse," Halo states.

The group goes to the door. The door is blocked though so Rob uses his magic to lift the bars. The group then enters the room after forcing open the door.

"Why didn't you do that for every door?" Rick asks.

"Didn't pop in my head," Rob replies.

Then group enters the next room that is pitch dark inside. The group walks further into the room causing the door behind them to shut and lock.

"Get ready guys," Halo says.

The group takes their weapons out and greats ready for the right against the curse. The room stays dark as the group walks to the middle of the room. Light soon blinds the group as a breeze blows by them. They are now able to see but don't see what caused the breeze. Behind the group is a huge mutated centipede.

"Look out!" Halo shouts.

The centipede goes to bite the group but they jump out of the way barely avoiding the bite. The centipede looks down at the group angrily.

"That's one big ass centipede," Rick declares.

"That mean its bite and poison will be instant death to us," Stephen states.

"Just great," Tim says.

The centipede goes to chomp at the group but they jump out of the way. Stephen creates a fire arrow and shoots it at the centipede. The centipede whips its body knocking Stephen onto the ground. The centipede goes to eat Stephen but the others slash away at the centipede. The centipede goes to spit poison at the others but Stephen shoots a fire arrow through the centipede's head. The centipede roars in pain but doesn't die; instead the centipede whips its body at the group knocking all of them down onto the ground. Once the arrow burns out it reveals the flesh of the centipede.

"Shit I just burn the exoskeleton," Stephen states.

"Its skeleton is outside its body?" Tim asks.

"Yeah that's why it body is so tough," Rob replies.

"So to kill it we got to break its exoskeleton?" Rick asks.

The centipede goes back to eating Stephen but when it is about to bite Stephen the others strike at the centipede. They break its exoskeleton further and hit its fleshing causing the centipede to whip the others back. The centipede now focuses its attention on Stephen again. Stephen forces his flaming sword into the centipede's head killing it instantly. The centipede falls on Stephen leaking poison all over Stephen.

"Get this off me!" Stephen shouts.

The poison catches fire from Stephen's sword. Stephen catches fire and stops shouting. Rick and Tim push the centipede off of Stephen. Rob creates a Hydrokinetic Ball and puts all of the fire out. Stephen gets up revealing he is okay but something about him changes.

"Cuz your tunic is red now instead of green," Rob states.

Stephen looks down at his tunic and smirks.

"This will work out," Stephen says.

Stephen picks his sword from the centipede as it burns to ash. Once the centipede vanishes a blue teleporting circle appears. The group goes into the teleporting circle. The group gets teleported to another dimension. The group stands on a floating platform. Around the platform are six other platform each with a symbol in the center of them but only the Light Medallion is visible.

"I must stay here Stephen," Halo states.

"Alright," Stephen says, "Thanks for your help back there."

"You're welcome," Halo says.

Halo transformers into a human fairy and then disappears. Another platform starts to glow brightly. From the platform comes a female.

"You have lifted the curse of the Forest Temple," the female states.

"You look so familiar," Stephen says.

"It's me, Nowel Hershberger," Nowel states, "We use to hang out seven years ago in LethaL Forest."

"Why are you here then?" Rob asks,

"A year ago the Forest Temple called me and made me its guardian," Nowel replies.

"Well you'll be able to relax now that the curse has been lifted," Rick announces.

"Yes I know and to show my appreciations I'm going to give you the Forest Medallion," Nowel explains.

Nowel raises her hands up and makes the Forest Medallion appear. She then hands the Forest Medallion over. Her platform now reveals the Forest Medallion symbol.

"Now go and collect the other four medallions," Nowel says.

Nowel disappears and a bright light forms soon after causing the group to close their eyes. The group now is teleported to Father Tree.

"Why were we teleported her?" Tim asks.

All the trace of the curse left LethaL Forest. In front of Father Tree another tree appears.

"Hello I'm Son Tree," Son Tree states.

The group shocked as ever, smiles.

"I thank you for ending the curse of this forest," Son Tree says, "Now please go and stop the guy who creature this mess."

The group shakes their head and then runs off. The group sees all the elves of LethaL Forest have reappear which makes them happy. The group now runs out of LethaL Forest and into LethaL Field.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where to next?" Rick asks.

"Let's go to Dragon Mountain and get the Volcanic Medallion," Rob replies.

The group heads off to Dragon Mountain and when they reach Playerville by nightfall they meet Princess Melissa's brother Benjamin.

"You guys need a place to stay for the night?" Ben asks.

"Sure why not?" Stephen replies.

The group follows Ben to his house and when they arrive to the house, Ben shows the group to their rooms. Before they all head to bed they eat and shower. After the shower the group heads to bed. The next morning the group awakes to the smell of breakfast. The group goes to the dining room and eats with Ben and then helps him clean up. One everything has been clean up the group along with Ben goes outside.

"So you guys are off to Dragon Mountain and the Volcanic Temple?" Ben asks, "Well I hope you all luck. My sister, Princess Melissa sure needs all you help to overthrow Dan from royalty."

The group leaves Ben and heads off to Dragon Mountain.

"The mountain stayed the same but there are no volcanic insects this time," Rob states.

In fact there are falling boulders coming from the active volcano of Dragon Mountain. The gang avoids the boulders and sees no way into Dragon Mountain but that of Dragon's Lair so they enter the cave. Rob leads the way in Dragon's Lair. Rob takes the group to where he fought Crimson Dragon.

"So how do we enter the Volcanic Temple?" Rick asks,

"Through that tunnel down where Crimson Dragon rest," Stephen replies.

The group jumps down to the burial of Crimson Dragon and into a tunnel.

"This wasn't here seven years ago," Rob states.

"Or you just didn't see it," Tim announces.

The group makes their way into Volcanic Temple. The Volcanic Temple is extremely hot. The entrance seems to be made by man. A structure for a ritual for than likely. Shortly the group sees a man at the entrance. The man hears the group enter the Volcanic Temple so he turns and faces the group.

"So Princess Melissa did send help?" the man questions, "Well that's good. My name is Chase Mosesman and I'm the guardian of this temple."

"We are Stephen Jeffcoat, Robert Letha, Rick Wood, and Timothy Savinda," Stephen says while pointing to each person.

"I'm glad you came to defeat the cursed volcanic dragon that threatens to erupt this volcano and destroy all of Playerville and part of Fantasy World," Chase states.

"So what is this temple like?" Rob asks.

"It is an active volcanic with manmade structures," Chase replies, "There is lava throughout the area of course so there is little ground to walk on so men installed bridges, pathways, platforms, and other structures."

"How large is this temple?" Rick asks.

"The whole length of Dragon Mountain," Chase replies.

"Where is this Volcanic Dragon?" Tim asks.

"At the top of the volcano where it's ready to erupt this volcano any moment now," Chase replies, "Any more questions?"

"No but we better get our asses to the top now," Stephen states.

"Yeah, now go and I'll meet you there as soon as I can," Chase says.

Chase walks into a tunnel on the left as the group goes into the tunnel on the right. The tunnels are placed and made by the erosion of the lava. When the group exits the tunnel they arrive in a room shifted by man like most rooms will be in the volcano. Lava is in the ground and there are stone platforms, structures, and pathways throughout the room.

"I guess this temple is not in the open area of the volcano," Rob says.

This room is an obstacle because there are platforms separated and these platforms are made of steel. The group jumps onto the steel platforms. Fire rises from behind them so Stephen looks back at the fire that moves towards the group.

"Run!" Stephen shouts.

The group runs along the steel platforms jumping to each until they finally reach a high elevation that the fire cannot reach up to.

"Wow close call," Rick says.

"This temple is booby trapped," Rob says.

"Great," Tim says with a sigh.

The group continues through the temple into another cave and they enter yet another room. This room has one big platform over a large body of lava. The group walks onto a platform. Each one of the four gets drifted away from the other.

"What is this?" Tim asks.

Four dragon warriors jump on the platforms. The group draws out their weapon.

"I guess we each must fight a dragon warrior before continuing on," Stephens states.

"What gives you that idea mister I-state-all-the-obvious?" Rob questions.

Stephen rolls his eyes as each dragon warrior starts attacking one of teach member of the group. Each member of the group protects themselves with either their shield or weapon. Once the dragon warriors stop attacking the group starts attacking. The group hits the dragon warriors making them all bleed to death. Small platforms soon rise from the lava leading to another tunnel. The group jumps from platform to platform until they reach the tunnel. As the group walks through the tunnel they slightly rise higher into the temple. The group makes it to another room this time with a bridge over a large body of lava. The group walks along the bridge avoiding from falling through and also avoiding the attacks of the fire bats. Once the group reaches the other side of the bridge they turn left down a hill near the lava.

"The tunnel is beneath this bridge," Rick states.

The group sees the tunnel but it is block.

"How do we break through?" Tim asks.

There are multiply platforms in the body of water. They all lead yet to another tunnel.

"There is another over there but it too is blocked," Stephen says pointing.

The tunnel in front of the group bursts open revealing Chase.

"I guess you four haven't made it to the top either?" Chase questions.

"How did you do that?" Rick asks.

"I used my first to burst through," Chase replies.

"Well to get out of here we must burst through that tunnel over there," Rob states pointing.

"Follow me," Chase says waving the group.

Chase starts jumping from platform to platform with the group following behind. They all reach the blocked tunnel after avoiding spouting fire balls and flames. Once the Rob reaches the tunnel, Chase creates a fireball and throws it alt the tunnel clearing the way."

"Amazing power," Stephen says.

"Let's get going," Chase commands.

The group goes into the tunnel and goes higher into the temple.

"So Chase what was beyond the tunnel you entered?" Rick asks.

"Well…" Chase begins to say.

Chase has just left the group by entering a tunnel on the left of the main entrance of the Volcanic Temple. Once Chase exits the tunnel he arrives to a room with rolling boulders and high elevated platforms. On the other side of the room is a tunnel so Chase starts running for the tunnel almost getting pinned by a boulder. Chase manages to sneak to a safe zone. After the boulder passes by again, Chase follows the boulder. The boulder leads to yet another safe zone. A different boulder passes by so Chase follows it. This boulder takes Chase close to the tunnel. Chase makes a run for the tunnel avoiding the third boulder. Chase enters the tunnel that circles around to the top of the platforms in the room he was just in.

"Seriously?" Chase questions.

Chase sighs as he jumps from platform to platform barely avoiding all three of the boulders. Chase makes it to the next tunnel and enters it. Beyond this tunnel Chase enters a new room. This room seems empty but with lava slugs and stone totem poles that look like the ones from the main entrance. Chase starts walking to the next tunnel but Chase comes between two totem poles that create a wall of fire.

"I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as it looked," Chase states.

Chase goes to the left and gets block again. Chase goes right and is allowed. The totem poles take Chase to the tunnel by the lava slugs. Chase uses his sword to extinguish the lava slugs. The tunnel Chase enters takes him higher and to yet another tunnel that is blocked by a boulder. Chase creates a fireball and burst the tunnel open revealing the group on the opposite side surprised at what Chase just did.

"At least you didn't have to fight four dragon warriors," Tim states.

The group makes their way out of the tunnel to the outside of Dragon Mountain.

"We are nearly there," Chase announces.

The group climbs to the top of Dragon Mountain. At the top is black smoke but no dragon.

"You said there was a dragon up here," Rob says.

Chase walks to look down the volcano and still sees no dragon.

"I thought there was one up here," Chase admits.

Crimson Skull Dragon dives from the sky knocking Chase into the volcano.

"Chase!" Stephen shouts.

Chase falls into the lava and disappears immediately. Crimson Skull Dragon floats and stares at the group. The group stares back as they pull their weapons out.

"Let's make this dragon extinct," Stephen states.

"For Chase," Rick says.

Crimson Skull Dragon roars at the group.

"This will be must tougher than Crimson Dragon," Rob says, "Must be the parent."

Crimson Skull Dragon starts creating a fireball and soon releases the huge ball. Stephen swings his sword back as Rob uses his Hydrokinetic Balls to weaken the Fireball. Tim and Rick run to reach side of Crimson Skull Dragon. The fireball reaches the group so Stephen swings his sword forward and hits the fireball back at Crimson Skull Dragon. The fireball hits Crimson Skull Dragon. Crimson Skull Dragon roars as Rick and Tim start swinging at it. Crimson Skull Dragon then whips Tim and Rick with its tail. The two fall in towards the volcano but Rob teleports the two back to safety. Stephen grabs his arrows and electrocutes them. Stephen launches the arrows at Crimson Skull Dragon. Rob now creates Hydrokinetic Balls and sends them at Crimson Skull Dragon. When Crimson Skull Dragon gets hit it roars in pain. Rick and Tim run back to Crimson Skull Dragon and hit it again. Crimson Skull Dragon soon falls into the volcano. Shortly after Crimson Skull Dragon comes back up with a huge fireball. Stephen again swings his sword back as the other take cover besides Rob. Rob positions himself. Stephen's sword lights fire. The fireball flies towards Stephen and Rob. Stephen swings his sword and hits the fireball as Rob lifts his hand up and slams it to the ground creating a fire shield that increases the fireballs size. The fireball flies at Crimson Skull Dragon so it tries to fly away but Chase grabs a hold of it. The fireball hits Crimson Skull Dragon so Chase lets go and then Crimson Skull Dragon falls into the volcano turning to stone. The group runs to Chase who is on the opposite side of Dragon Mountain.

"You're alive?" Tim questions.

A blinding light lights the area up having the group shut their eyes. The group opens their eyes and sees that they are back in the other dimension. They face a platform where Chase appears.

"Welcome to the Sage's Realm," Chase states.

"You're a sage?" Rob asks.

"Yes and I thank you for helping me guard the Volcanic Temple," Chase replies, "Please take this medallion to stop the man who risen Crimson Skull Dragon."

Chase hands over the Volcanic Medallion that appears over his head.

"You got three of these so now there is three to go," Chase says, "The next one is at the weakness of fire"

The bright blinding light appears again causing the group to close their eyes after seeing the Volcanic Medallion appear on Chase's platform. When the group opens their eyes they appear in Playerville. Everyone in Playerville is staring up at Dragon Mountain. Dragon Mountain stops smoking and so the people of Playerville become grateful.

"Our work here is done," Rick says.

"Now to water," Stephen states.

"LethaL Domain that is," Tim announces.


	8. Chapter 8

The group leaves Playerville and heads off to LethaL Domain. To reach LethaL Domain the group walks through LethaL Field and then up LethaL River. While walking up Lethal River it begins to snow and the sound of a waterfall is no more.

"What happen here?" Tim asks.

"We'll find out soon enough," Rick replies.

Tim runs up LethaL River as the others follow. Tim jumps to the cave tunnel and arrives in LethaL Domain with the others. LethaL Domain is frozen and there are no mermaids.

"Holy crap how could Dan do this?" Tm asks.

"I don't know," Rob replies, "Is anyone even here?"

"We should check," Stephen states.

The group walks up to the throne arrear. In the throne area is Ellen, Vince, and Vincent Mancuso.

"Who dares step in the throne of LethaL Domain?" Vince asks.

"Oh don't pull that shit on us," Rob states, "It's the family dumbass."

"Why are you here?" Ellen asks.

"We need to know what happened here," Rick replies.

"They all died from the cold expect one who went to the cavern of Frost Bitz," Vince explains.

"And where is this Frost Bitz?" Stephen asks.

"Through here," Vinnie says.

The group passes Ellen, Vince, and Vinnie to LethaL Pond. Upon arriving to LethaL Pond the group notices icebergs leading to a cavern.

"That has to be it," Tim says.

The group jumps from iceberg to iceberg until they reach Frost Bitz entrance. The group enters Frost Bitz. Frost Bitz is an icicle carven full of crystal ice and pure white snow. The temperature in the cavern is below freezing. The group walks into a tunnel until they reach the first room. A room of ice beasts and falling icicles. There are two tunnels but the other is at a level that can't be reached by any of the group. The gang raps their weapons and avoids the falling icicles. The group crushes the ice beat as the make it to the tunnel. The group runs through the tunnel so they can avoid the falling icicles. The next room the group enters has an ice spiral staircases in the middle with ice bats flying around and ice beats on the ground level. Stephen takes his arrows out and melts the ice bats and beasts with fire. The group climbs up the staircase and goes through another tunnel with falling icicles. The group avoids the icicles and reaches a third room. The third room blocks its exit once the group steps foot on the icy floor that has multiple ice blocks.

"What are we fighting to open these tunnels?" Rick asks.

The group walks further onto the ice floor and all of a sudden four white wolves jump from a hole and land in front of the group. The group members each take on their own wolf. The wolves attack first but miss because the group dodges. The group attacks next but doesn't miss. The wolves try harder to claw at the group but fail by the group killing them while the wolves were going to attack. The tunnels soon unlock.

"Halo was right," Stephen states, "Their bodies are their soft spot."

The group puts their weapons away and goes through the last tunnel. This tunnel surprisingly has no falling icicles. The final room the group enters has an ice structure in the center with many icicles. The group runs to the ice structure to see a mermaid inside it. Stephen and Rob position their legs and then raise their hand up. Stephen and Rob slam their hand into the ground making fire appear and releasing the mermaid from the ice. The mermaid looks up to the group.

"Thank you for rescuing me," the mermaid says, "My name is Justyne Catalano and I'm the last known mermaid."

"You're welcome and we are Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Tim," Stephen says pointing to each person.

"So why were you frozen?" Rob asks.

"Some evil man froze me along with all this land," Justyne replies.

"Why hasn't it yet melt?" Rick asks.

"The evil man but some creature in the Water Temple that is keeping this water frozen over," Justyne replies.

"Where is this temple at?" Tim asks.

"It's underneath Lake Carnage," Justyne replies.

"Let's head off and break yet another curse," Stephen states.

A blinding light flashes and has the group close their eyes. When the group opens their eyes they are at Lake Carnage. Justyne is in the lake as the others are on the land. Lake Carnage is a huge body of water with a small island in the center of it. A bridge connects to this island from a cliff and the shore. Close to the shore are structures representing the waterway to LethaL Domain. On the main land is an abandoned laboratory boarded up.

"We are here," Justyne says.

"How did we?" Rick questions, "How did you?"

"I am the guardian of the Water Temple," Justyne states.

"So how will we enter the Water Temple and breath?" Tim asks.

Justyne raises her hands to the group and puts a spell on them.

"What did you just do?" Rob asks.

"I just put a spell on all of you that will allow you to walk and breathe underwater," Justyne replies, "Try it out."

Justyne dives underwater and waits. One by one the group goes underwater.

"Wow this is cool," Stephen states.

"Yep now come with me to the Water Temple," Justyne says.

Justyne swims off as the group follows her. They all reach the entrance to the Water Temple.

"Here it is," Justyne says.

"Let's get this over with," Tim states.

The group enters the Water Temple. When they enter the Water Temple they notice the architectural surroundings of the temple.

"The boss is at the tip of this temple and we are near the bottom," Justyne says.

Stephen looks down from the ledge.

"Well looks like you'll be staying here," Stephen states, "The temple is dried out."

"Okay hurry and fill this temple so we can kill whatever has my land frozen," Justyne declares.

The group shakes their head and then jumps off the ledge to the very bottom of the temple. The group stands in the moist, drying sand. They see spike balls in all the corners of the bottom. The bottom floor only has one tunnel to a room. The group goes through the tunnel and comes to a wall. They climb up the wall and into a room. The group gets onto a ledge and sees a pool of water with clams and a diamond.

"Could that diamond control the level of the water?" Rob asks.

"Let's see," Tim replies.

The group jumps into the water and pulls their weapons out. The clams target the group but they get killed.

"That must be the water lever," Rick states.

"I'll check," Stephen says.

Stephens strikes the diamond with his sword. The diamond lights up so water pours into the main room rising the water up one level.

"That's it so three more two go before getting to that boss," Rob says.

The group swims back to the main room. The four swim up to the first floor where Justyne waits. Instead of floating the four go onto the middle structure that has a walking leg.

"Okay we got many more choices of tunnels here," Tim announces.

"Split up?" Stephen asks.

"Sure why not?" Rick questions, "What the hell are you thinking? Didn't you listen to Halo back in the Forest Temple?"

"Let's go to the tunnel on the right first," Rob states.

The group jumps to the right tunnel and goes into it. The four walk through the tunnel and finally arrive to a door. They go into the door. The next door in the room is locked so the group walks forward and has the door behind them lock.

"What's going on in here?" Rob asks.

Water pours into the room flooding it. Clams and spikes flood into the room as well. The group grabs their weapons and starts fighting their way out. After many dodges and strikes the clams and spikes are killed. The room drains of the water and then both doors unlock so the group continues on. They go through the next door and arrive back to the main room.

"That was pointless," Tim states.

"Then the middle tunnel," Stephen says.

The group jumps to the middle ledge and then jumps to the next tunnel. They walk far in the tunnel until they come to a pool of water. The four jump into the pool of water and get sucked down to a lower room. They get pulled by the water to a door though. The group enters the room and at the very end of the room are a diamond and a door high above it. In the water below them are spikes and clams while above the water are water spiders.

"How in the world do we get to the other side?" Rick asks.

"Cross this pool of water," Rob replies.

Stephen pulls out his bows and grabs arrows that he electrocutes. The arrows fly towards the clams and water bugs killing them. The only things left are the spikes so Rob creates a Cryokinetic Blast that he launches at the spikes. The spikes turn to ice. The group jumps into the water and swims to the other side of the pool. They climb the ledge as Stephen strikes the diamond and makes it glow. A second level of water rises in the main room. The group swims up to the door and goes through it entering a tunnel they walk through that has them arrive in the main room. Again the group swims up to the next level and goes on the walking ledge in the middle of the main room.

"There are too tunnels and they most likely connect so either one doesn't matter," Tim states.

The group goes into a tunnel that is above the entrance of the temple. The group walks the tunnel and comes to a door and so they enter it appearing in a large room. The room is all foggy and all that is visible is a dead tree in the center of the room. The group walks to the opposite side of the room and comes to a locked door. The group turns around and sees a giant water snake.

"How did we miss that?" Rick asks.

"Not sure but I do know it's coming this way!" Stephen shouts.

The group pulls their weapons out. The snake slithers to the group faster and faster. Stephen shoots electric arrows at the snake as Rob positions his feet. Rob throws his hands up and them slams them into the ground. An electric force field forms and slams into the snake paralyzing it. The group goes to the snake and slashes at it until they kill the snake. After the snake dies the fog disappears and both doors unlock shortly after. The group goes through the next door and enters another tunnel. The tunnel takes them to a diamond that Stephen strikes. Water pours into the main room flooding the whole Water Temple.

"They did it," Justyne says.

Justyne swims to the boss's room. The group finished their way through to tunnel and arrives to the main entrance where they notice Justyne has left.

"She's not here," Rob states.

"We better hurry to the boss," Tim announces.

The group swims up to the third floor and swim through the only tunnel until they reach a door. The group enters the door and comes to a dark room. The door behind the group locks so the group swims to the middle of the room.

"Justyne!" Stephen shouts.

There is no answer but a red light does appear. The red light reveals a creepy fish of the deep sea.

"Holy shit!" Tim shouts.

The fish is huge compared to the centipede from the Forest Temple. The group draws their weapons. Rob electrocutes his sword.

"Let's kill this freak and get Justyne," Rob says.

The fish circles around the group. The group carefully watches the fish's every move. Stephen pulls his arrows and bow out. Stephen launches electric arrows at the fish. The fish gets electrocuted and stops moving. The group slashes the fish with their weapons. The fish soon whips the group away from it. The fish shoots poison at the group which spreads out. Rob creates a wind blow that sends the poison back at the fish. Rob then shoots a Virus Sphere at the fish. The others slash the fish. The fish starts gushing blood as Rob launches a Cryokinetic Blast to freeze the fish's blood. The fish suffers from tons of blood loss, electrocution, poison, and frost bite. The fish does chomp at the group and shoots poison and electric balls at the group but the group dodges them or sends them back. Rob gives the final blow that kills the fish instantly. When the fish dies its light grows bright making the group closer their eyes. The group appears in the Sage's Realm. Justyne is in front of the group above her platform.

"Thank you all for killing that ugly fish," Justyne says, "To show my appreciation I'm giving you the Water Medallion."

Justyne raise her hands and has the Water Medallion appear. She hand the medallion over and soon her platform reveals the symbol of the Water Medallion.

"My home must be melting now but that's not important to you," Justyne states, "You're next medallion is within the dark shadows of Playerville."

A light flashes causing the group to close their eyes. Once the group opens their eyes they are by Lake Carnage.

"Guys we are off to Grim Graveyard of Playerville," Rob states.

"Lead the way cuz," Tim says.


	9. Chapter 9

Rob starts walking as the others follow behind. It has been two days since the Volcanic Temple and Water Temple have been completed. By the time the group arrives to Playerville they are exhausted so they stop at Ben's place, eat, shower, and get some sleep. The next day the group wakes up and walks to Grim Graveyard. When the enter Grim Graveyard they notice it is dark and that much isn't visible to the group. Rob is the only one who sees because of his Dark Sight.

"This is where I have trained my necromancer powers," Rob states.

"Creepy," Rick says.

The graveyard has a hut and many tombstones of the royal family. Rob leads the group to a cave entrance.

"Here is it," Rob says.

"Here is what?" Stephen asks.

"The Death Temple," Rob replies.

"How can you see?" Tim asks.

"I'm a necromancer cuz," Rob replies, "I got other stuff you still have yet to see. You'll most likely see all my powers in this temple. I never have been in here before so I'm a little concerned."

"We are all with you so don't worry bro," Rick replies.

Rob walks into Death Temple as the others follow behind. Outside lighting and thunder is seen and heard. A storm randomly just stared. The lightning reveals some light in the cave. The entrance leads into a room that has torches that go throughout the temple. Rob positions himself right has he raises his hand up and then slams it into the ground. Fire sprouts and lights the torches. The group now is able to see.

"I'm leading the way since I'm use to the dark side," Rob states.

Rob starts walking as the group follows. They come to a sign.

"There is a sign but no actual entrance," Rob says.

"What does the sign say?" Tim asks.

"Though it is in a different language I somehow can read it," Rob states, "It says… Thy LethaL Carnage is only permitted to enter thy Death Temple."

Stephen walks beside Rob.

"Thy LethaL Carnage?" Stephen questions.

The wall before the two rises.

"We must be LethaL Carnage cuz," Rob states.

Lethal Carnage walks further into the Death Temple. The first room in Death Temple has a crow statue with skull polls around it. There is a gap and then a locked door.

"I got this," Tim explains.

Tim turns the crow statue around which unlocks the door.

"How do we get all the way over there?" Rick asks.

"Believe in me and follow me," Rob replies.

Rob steps to the gab and floats in midair. The others follow behind scared but they too float. LethaL Carnage enters the door, walks through the tunnel, and comes to a spinning blade held by a grim reaper statue.

"Hold it!" Rob shouts.

Everyone stops and so Rob uses his telekinesis to stop the blades.

"Hurry!" Rob shouts.

LethaL Carnage rushes past the blades and goes through a door and down a ladder.

"I see spider up above" Rick says.

Stephen pulls out his bow and arrows. Stephen launches five arrows killing all the spiders. LethaL Carnage then continues walking through the hallway and appears in a huge room with barely any visible land. It has floating land pieces though. LethaL Carnage floats to the pieces of land and come to a pendulum; One by one they each pass the pendulum.

"Telepathically voices have been guiding us through this temple and they say go to the left first," Rob announces.

LethaL Carnage floats to the left and appears in a room. As they enter the room a gate closes on LethaL Carnage. Carnivorous plants appear. Lethal Carnage fights off the plants until their boss appears. Stephen and Rob equip their fire ability and fight the huge Venus Fly Trap. The Venus Fly Trap snaps at them but LethaL Carnage dodges it. Rob and Stephen burn the Venus Fly Trap but that isn't enough so they position themselves as Rick and Tim slash as the Venus Fly Trap. Stephen and Rob raise their hand in the air and then slam it to the ground. Fire sprouts and burns the Venus Fly Trap to ash. The doorway behind LethaL Carnage unlocks so LethaL Carnage exits the room and stops on one floating platform.

"Are those voices of yours trying to kill us?" Tim asks.

"No they are helping," Rob replies, "If you see that door was locked earlier and now it is unlocked."

"Well let's get to it then," Stephen states.

LethaL Carnage floats their way to the next room. Again when they enter the room the way out is blocked. Earth and Fire skeletons appear. Rob equips his sword with ice.

"I hate this temple!" Tim shouts.

The skeletons jump and slam their swords at LethaL Carnage. The group blocks with their shields and weapons. Rob strikes many Earth skeleton and turns the ice solid so Rick crushes then into pieces. Stephen and Tim slash away at the Fire skeletons. Many Earth skeletons surround Rob and Rick so Rob positions himself. Rob raises his hand up and then slams it down. A blizzard form and turns the Earth skeletons into ice. Rob then creates Cryokinetic Blasts and breaks all the Earth skeletons along with Rick. Stephen and Tim are still fighting the Fire skeletons. All the Earth skeletons are defeated so Rob and Rick help out Tim and Stephen. Rob uses Hydrokinetic Blasts instead of his sword. When the Fire skeletons are defeated the doorway opens up to LethaL Carnage. LethaL Carnage exits the room and walk onto the available pathway. When the pathway ends Lethal Carnage floats to the next doorway but it won't open.

"I thought you said that last room would have opened this door cuz?" Stephen questions.

"This door only opens to Crimson Carnage," Rob replies.

Stephen floats to the door and it opens. Stephen smirks as LethaL Carnage goes into the next room. There are two ways but both are blocked so LethaL Carnage goes to the left.

"To open this door thy need LethaL Renegade," Rob reads.

The door opens and so LethaL Carnage goes inside. This room has a cross in the middle with blood dripping from it.

"Creepy," Stephen says.

The door slams shut and frightens Stephen.

"How did that?" Rick questions, "What the hell is with this temple?"

A demonic hand appears behind LethaL Carnage.

"Behind up," Rob says with a smirk.

Rob pulls his sword out and has it electrocuted from static. The demonic hand jumps back as the others turn around. Rob charges for the demonic hand and slashes at it. The electrocuted demonic hand splits into four little versions of it and run around. LethaL Carnage swings at the demonic hands but misses every time so Rob positions his feet. Rob raises his hand and then slams it to the ground. An electric field forms electrocuting the four demonic hands. The door unlocks so LethaL Carnage exits the room into the room before. The other doorway is unlocked so the group heads and goes through it. The next room has demonic faces against the wall. These are fan and in front of them is a small walkway. LethaL Carnage walks by a fan and causes it to blow. The fan blows them off the walkway so Rob uses his wind blow to blow them all away from the first fan.

"How do we get past all these fans?" Rick asks, "One they sense us they start blowing."

"What if they don't sense us?" Rob questions.

"How?" Stephen asks.

Rob uses his Haimokinesis and creates smoke that fills the room.

"I wonder if this smoke will help," Tim questions.

Rob starts walk by a fan and it doesn't blow so the other follows. LethaL Carnage comes to the doorway. The smoke disappears and the lasts fan blows LethaL Carnage into the small hallway. LethaL Carnage walks the hallway until they come to a large open room. There is a cage that blocks the open room but there is a doorway so LethaL Carnage exits the cage. Upon exiting the cage, LethaL Carnage comes to a dragon boat. Rob summons the wind and blows the boat with the group on it. Once the boat reaches the end it starts to sink so LethaL Carnage jumps off. They come to a door on the other side of the gab and one closer to them so they take the closers door. Inside this new room is a maze. Tim and Rob lead the way as Stephen and Rick follow behind. While walking through the maze, Roc has his sword equipped with a poison. Every so turn a demonic hand appears so Rob slashes and kills it. Once LethaL Carnage comes to the end of the maze they see a button so they run to it. When they run to it a zombie rises from behind the button.

"I really want out of this temple!" Tim shouts.

Rob forms virus spheres and throws them at the zombie which partially melts the zombie. The zombie snaps its mouth at LethaL Carnage so Rob swings his sword at the zombie and becomes annoyed at the zombie. Rob positions his feet and throws his hand into the air. Rob slams his hand into the ground as a huge viral storm forms behind LethaL Carnage. The storm hits the zombie and completely melts it. Rick goes the button and slams his axe onto it. The button breaks opening the maze. LethaL Carnage goes back through the maze and appears in the room before. The door beyond the gap has now been unlocked.

"What are we waiting for let's get the hell out of here!" Tim shouts.

"Levitating won't work because of this statues though," Rob states.

"Teleporting?" Rick questions.

"Nothing like that," Rob states.

"Then what?" Stephen asks.

"Maybe a Psi Ball could do the trick," Rob replies.

Rob creates a Psi Ball and launches it at the statue which cracks the statue and has it fall. The group walks over the statue and goes to the door and into a pitch dark room.

"Only I can see in here so stay close to them and follow me," Rob says.

Lethal Carnage carefully walks on the available path until they reach a huge door. They enter the door and into a room with a hole in the center of the floor.

"Going down," Rick says.

LethaL Carnage jumps down the hole into a new room and this room is huge and dark. Only the medium size section of the floor is visible.

"So where is this boss?" Tim asks.

A grim reaper fades onto the battle field.

"There it is," Stephen replies.

The grim reaper pulls out its scythe as LethaL Carnage pulls out their weapons. Rob rolls his eyes in the back of his head and raises his hand. Skeleton Soldiers rise from the ground.

"It finally works," Rob states.

"You summoned them?" Tim asks.

Rob shakes his head with an evil grin. The grim reaper starts swinging his scythe around like a pendulum. Rob's skeleton army charges for the grim reaper as LethaL Carnage do too. The grim reaper swings his scythe at everyone but they all duck and then start swinging at the grim reaper. The grim reaper sends everyone back with its scythe. The whole room now is visible. The room is a graveyard with tombstones, rock pathways, fog, bats, wooden fences, spider, cobwebs, and dead trees. LethaL Carnage looks around the whole room.

"What a creepy place to find the grim reaper," Rick states.

"How is this in a temple?" Stephen questions.

The grim reaper goes to swing at everyone but Rob uses shadow hiding and makes everyone invincible.

"First resurrection and now this?" Stephen questions.

"Resurrection is called Conjure Shadows and this is Shadow Hiding," Rob states, "I got one last thing… Dark Circles!"

Rob creates Dark Circles and launches them at the reaper constantly until the reaper falls to its knee. The others charge for the reaper swinging at it. The reaper banishes the skeletons.

"Shit… he can control my skeleton army," Rob says.

Like before the reaper sends LethaL Carnage flying backwards.

"He can see us?" Rick questions.

"Cuz what can we do now?" Tim asks.

"Stephen use your arrows on the reapers knees," Rob says.

Stephen pulls his bow and arrows out. He shoots the reaper in its knees. The reaper falls to the ground and then Rob poisons his sword and charges for the reaper. Rob jumps and forces his sword into the reaper's face. Rob lets go of his sword and lands on the ground. The group shouts out and starts melting because of the poison. The grim reaper turns to ash so Rob's swords falls to the ground. Rob picks his sword up from the reaper's ashes. LethaL Carnage gets teleported to the Sage Realm. LethaL Carnage faces a platform where a girl appears.

"My name is Corina Alicea and you have defeated the Grim Reaper so take this medallion," Corina states.

The Shadow Medallion appears above Corina so she sends the medallion to LethaL Carnage.

"Now go to your last temple," Corina states, "The Soul Temple."

LethaL Carnage starts teleporting as the symbol of the Shadow Medallion glows beneath Corina. Lethal Carnage is teleported back to Playerville.

"So Sand Dunes is our next destination," Rick states.

"Alright let's finish this," Tim says.


	10. Chapter 10

LethaL Carnage leaves Playerville, walks across LethaL Field, and then enters Sand Dunes.

"There used to be a village and fortress here but the desert took it over years ago when Dan was taking control," Rick states.

"How far till the Soul Temple?" Rob asks.

"Far, let's just say," Rick replies.

LethaL Carnage walks deeper and deeper into Sand Dunes. They cross a bridge over a waterfall, go past Sand Valley, walk further to Sand Fortress, and finally enter the real entrance to Sand Dunes.

"Now follow the red flags," Ricks states.

LethaL Carnage follows all the red flags through a sandstorm and over quicksand until they finally arrive to Soul Temple's entrance. The group enters Soul Temple and gets out of the sandstorm. Upon entering the Soul Temple they notice it is an Egyptian themed temple. LethaL Carnage walks up a set of stairs and the goes through the right door since the left once is blocked by boulders. When the group enters the new room they nearly get shot by a laser in the middle of the room. LethaL Carnage carefully walks around the laser and goes into a deep hallway and up a ladder. LethaL Carnage climbs into a room with an armor statue by the door leading to another location of the Soul Temple. LethaL Carnage walks to the door and this makes the armor statue awake. The armor statue starts swinging his axe at LethaL Carnage. LethaL Carnage avoids the swings and then pulls their weapons out. They each attack the armor knight and when the armor knight swings at them Rick blocks with his axe. By working together, LethaL Carnage defeats the armor knight and unlocks the next door. LethaL Carnage goes through the door and into a hallway. LethaL Carnage walks down the hallway until they come to another door. The group goes through the door and enters a huge room with a King Statue at the back wall of the room. A floating floor so LethaL Carnage boards the floor piece and goes though the statue's door. After entering the room they see a cross in the middle of the room.

"Okay how comes this temple was so easy?" Rick asks.

"Something has to be up," Stephen replies.

A man appears before the cross.

"No I complete it and was killed while doing it," the man says.

"How?" Rob asks.

"Dan killed me," the ghost replies, "I was the King of Fantasy World."

"King Michael Englehart?" Tim questions.

"Yes," Michael states.

"So now that this temple is completed what do we do?" Rick asks.

"Take this Soul Medallion and head to Fantasy Castle and defeat Dan," Michael says.

Michael teleports LethaL Carnage to the Temple of Time. Princess Melissa sees LethaL Carnage appear in the Temple of Time.

"You must have got all the medallions," Princess Melissa says.

"Yep and now it's time to stop Dan," Stephens states.

"I been waiting for this very day," Princess Melissa says.

All of a sudden Princess Melissa disappears as an evil voice is heard.

"Your Princess is now with me so to get her back you must come to my castle," Dan states.

LethaL Carnage quickly leaves the Temple of Time and runs off to Fantasy Castle. To enter the castle Lethal Carnage crosses a bridge that has been created by the sages and medallions. LethaL Carnage then enters Fantasy Castle. The castle has been modified by Dan to be gothic. The group walks through a hallway and into a hexagon shaped room with six rooms beyond the walls and a spiral staircase in the center of the room but it is blocked by a barrier.

"These six rooms must make that barrier," Tim states.

"The Forest Room is our first choice," Stephen says.

"Let's break this barrier and save Princess Melissa," Rick declares.

LethaL Carnage enters the Forest Room. The Forest Room is a miniature forest with trees, shrubs, a creek, and birds. There is a dark cave with a switch inside. LethaL Carnage walks deep into the forest and comes to the switch. Stephen hits the switch which has Nowel appear.

"The Forest Barrier is done now do the flames," Nowel states.

LethaL Carnage is teleported out of the Forest Room and goes to the Fire Room. The Fire Room is a volcano similar to the Volcanic Temple. The switch is on the opposite end of the room. There are separate boulders that lead to the switch. Some boulders sink and some have a wooden bridge to a far distant boulder. Fireballs shoot up from the lava floor as smoke fills the room. LethaL Carnage carefully jumps the boulders, avoids the fireballs, goes through the smoke, crosses the bridge, and arrives to the boulder with the switch. Stephen strikes the switch which has Chase appear.

"Fire Barrier down no go to the open sea," Chase states.

LethaL Carnage teleports to the exit of the Fire Room and goes to the Water Room. The Water Room is a huge pool with whirlpools, rapids, waves, and a waterfall that leads to the switch. In the water is poisonous fish so LethaL Carnage carefully begins to swim. They get tumbled by waves, twisted by whirlpools, taken underwater by rapids, nearly bitten by the fish, and finally are pulled down by the waterfall. The group lands on an ice flooring. The ice flooring leads to the switch so LethaL Carnage slides along the ice until they reach the switch. Stephen hits the switch bringing forth Justyne.

"Water Barrier completed now go to the light," Justyne states.

LethaL Carnage is teleported to the exit of the Water Room and enter the Light Room soon after. The Light Room resembles the Sage Realm with lots of open space, little walking room, and a switch at the very end of the room. LethaL Carnage jumps the whole way to the switch and once they reach it Stephen strikes it showing Halo.

"Light Barrier is broken so stop the shadows," Halo states.

LethaL Carnage is teleported to the exit of the Light Room and goes to the Shadow Room. The Shadow Room is completely dark with small amounts of floor, many pendulums, falling spikes, demonic fans, bottomless pits, zombies, demonic hands, and skeleton soldiers.

"Cuz light your sword," Rob says.

Both Stephen and Rob light their sword on fire. LethaL Carnage walks through the room. They float over the bottomless puts, avoid the falling spikes, dodge the pendulums, decapitate the zombies, scatter the skeleton soldier, get blown by demonic fans, slash the demonic hands to pieces, and finally reach the switch. Stephen hits the switch bringing Corina out.

"Shadow Barrier is done now do the soul," Corina states.

LethaL Carnage is teleported to the exit of the Shadow Room and goes to the last room and enters the Soul Room. The Soul Room is a miniature version of the Soul Temple's boss room. Lethal Carnage sees no switch as they walk into the Soul Room. The door behind them shuts and locks. A ghost knight appears in front of the group.

"This must be the ghost that Mike faced when he arrived to the Soul Temple," Tim states.

"Well I wanna see how tough this boss is," Ricks states.

Lethal Carnage pulls their weapons out as does the ghost. The ghost pulls a fire and ice sword out.

"Water and Fire, Cuz!" Rob shouts.

The ghost launches fire from his blade. Stephen jumps to the attack and has his sword absorb it. Rob freezes his sword. Stephen lights his sword on fire. Rob and Tim stay behind. The ghost again launches a fire that Stephen's shield absorbs. After third absorption, Stephen's shield releases a fire blast that hits the ghost and knocks it down. LethaL Carnage constantly strikes the ghost; the ghost doesn't get up since of Stephen and Rob's sword. The group eventually defeats the ghost and sends it away. Michael shortly appears after.

"Good now the Soul Barrier is gone so you can save my daughter, this land, and avenge me," Michael states.

"Okay but before we go I want to know why you went to the Soul Temple alone," Tim says.

"The reason I went to the Soul Temple was because it was calling me to guard it from the evil within," Michael explains.

"How or what was the temple like?" Rick asks.

"Well…" Michael goes to say.

Seven years ago, Michael Englehart enters the Soul Temple. When he steps foot in the first room he notices the door to the right is blocked so he goes to the door on the left. The next room Michael enters has spike springs on the floor and on the opposite side of the room is a ladder. Michael carefully avoids the spikes and reaches the ladder. Michael climbs the ladder and appears in a room with a metal knight statue by a locked door on the opposite side of the room. Michael walks to the door hoping it would open but instead the metal knight awakes and swings its axe at Michael. Michael dodges and pulls his sword out. The two swing non-stop at each other until the metal knight finally gets defeated. After the knight is defeated the door unlocks so Michael goes through the door and onto the next location which is a hallway that has yet another door at the end of it. Michael goes through the hallway and then the door. The next room Michael enters is huge with a King's Statue that has a door in place of the head.

"How do I get up to that door?" Michael asks himself.

Michael notices a button on a piece of the floor so he heads to it. Before Michael reached the button, lizard soldiers surround him; about five so Michael again pulls his sword out and fights the five lizards until he kills them all. After Michael kills the five lizard he goes to the button and slams his sword down on it. Two windows open letting light in the room. Under the two windows are mirrors and behind Michael is yet a third mirror.

"So those corners mirrors will reflect off this middle mirror and waken the sun doing what?" Michael questions.

The mirrors are all turned a different way so Michael adjusts the mirrors until they reach the sun awakening it. The floor where the button used to be now floats to the door in the King's face. Michael catches a ride on the floor and goes through the door. Michael enters a huge room with a cross in the middle. Two men sit on the cross. One who controls fire and another who controls ice.

"Look what we have here," the fire man says.

"A trespasser," the ice man says.

"Let's get rid of him," the fire man says.

"Let's," the ice man says.

The fire and ice men levitate in front of the cross and then spin around each other until they fuse together.

"What the?" Michael questions.

The fire and ice man shoots fire at Michael. Michael pulls his shield out that absorbs the fire. Again the man shoots fire and again Michael's shield absorbs it. For a third time Michael's shield absorbs the fire but this time it shoots the fire back at the man. Michael pulls out his sword and slashes away at the man. The man eventually gets free and floats back up again. The next attack the man uses is ice so Michael absorbs the ice until his shield shoots it back at the man. Michael again slashes his sword at the man. The man once again breaks free and floats back up. The man then fires two things of fire that Michael absorbs and then ice that freezes Michael. The man than switches up with two ice that Michael absorbs and then a fire that Michael avoids. The fourth attack is ice that Michael absorbs and launches back at the man. Michael slashes away at the man until finally the man dies. Both men defuse and get a halo above their head.

"Hey look we were good brother," the ice man states.

"Oh yes we were," the fire man explains, "Guarding this lovely temple from evil."

"Well now it's your time to rest and my time to guard," Michael announces.

"Thank you," the brothers say, "Take this for giving us a vacation."

The brothers float and disappear but leave behind the Soul Medallion. Michael picks up the Soul Medallion and officially becomes the sage of the Soul Temple. Michael goes to leave the temple but he notices the first door he entered is now blocked and then he sees Dan behind him.

"This will be your gravesite," Dan states.

Dan creates a Dark Circle and throws it at the roof. The roof collapses and kills Michael.

"Now once I kill your pathetic daughter and her brother I'll finally become the official ruler of Fantasy World," Dan says laughing evilly.

Dan leaves the Soul Temple as Michael's soul rises from the rocks and goes to the cross.

"I hope my daughter and son will be able to avoid that man," Michael states.

Back at the Soul Room is LethaL Carnage with Michael.

"Wow, so that's how it all happened?" Tim questions.

"Yes no please go save my daughter," Michael states.

LethaL Carnage is teleported to the exit of the Soul Room. They walk to the doorway that was blocked by the barrier but now is not.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is where it will be tough," Rob states.

"I'm ready," Rick says.

"So are we," Tim announces.

"Good now let's get Dan and save Princess Melissa," Stephen declares.

LethaL Carnage goes through the doorway and goes up a flight of spiral stairs until they reach the next room. LethaL Carnage goes through the door and enters the room. The room is a small gothic throne room with a door on the opposite but the door is locked. LethaL Carnage walks to the middle of the room and soon four lizards fall from the ceiling. LethaL Carnage pulls their weapons out.

"Looks like we are going to be fighting our way up," Tim states.

LethaL Carnage and the lizards circle around the room waiting for the fire move. Rob and Stephen get annoyed so they position their feet. The lizards watch the two closely. Rob and Stephen raise their hand up and then slam their hand to the ground. A huge firestorm forms in the room burning all four lizard. The lizards catch fire and run around trying to put themselves out. LethaL Carnage laughs as they slash the lizards. The Lizards decide to fight back so they do until all four lizards burn to death. After the lizards die the doors unlock.

"Well that was unusual," Rick says.

"Hopefully none of these fights will be tough like Dan," Tim states.

LethaL Carnage leaves the room through the other door and enters another stairway. They walk up the sets of stairs until they reach another door. LethaL Carnage goes through the door and enters a room like the one before. LethaL Carnage walks to the middle of the room. When the group reaches the locked down four skeleton soldiers appear behind them. LethaL Carnage turns and faces the skeletons. The group still holds their weapons in hand so they just position themselves. One skeleton has a fire sword, a second one has ice, a third has electric, and the fourth has poison. Stephen equips his sword with fire as Rob mixes his with fire, ice, poison, and electric.

"Be careful with this guys," Rob states.

"Watch their every move," Stephen explains.

The skeletons start swinging at LethaL Carnage as the group swings back. Every time LethaL Carnage nearly gets his they dodge the sword but LethaL Carnage does hit the skeletons when they swing. LethaL Carnage takes the arms off the skeletons. They rip of the heads and then Rick smashes the heads with his axe. The locked doors unlock and so LethaL Carnage leaves the room. LethaL Carnage walks up the stairway and comes to another door and room. This next room has two knight made of metal blocking the door behind them. Stephen pulls his bow and arrows out and launches them at both knights. The knights wake up and then attack LethaL Carnage but the group dodges and blocks the knights. LethaL Carnage swings at the knight and weakens the knights' armor. The six share swings but every time LethaL Carnage attacks they connect and the armor on the knights weakens more. Finally after a few more swings both knights lose their armor. LethaL Carnage takes the advantage and easily defeats both knights. Once the knights fall to the floor LethaL Carnage heads out the next door and up the stairway higher up the castle. LethaL Carnage enters a fourth room like the three before.

"I'm getting sick of these mini bosses," Tim states.

A dragon soon breaks through the walls of the castle.

"Holy shit," Rick says.

The dragon breaks the top of the tower off and reveals a huge tower behind a locked door.

"We still have a long way to go it looks like," Stephen explains.

"Especially if he is at the very top," Rob announces.

The dragon flies to LethaL Carnage and faces them.

"Let's get this over with," Tim declares.

Stephen pulls his bow out and launches arrows at the huge dragon. The dragon burns the arrows to ash and nearly burns LethaL Carnage but they dodge the attack.

"This is going to be tougher than that Crimson Skull Dragon," Rick announces.

"That's because this is Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon," Rob states.

Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon flaps its huge wings and blows LethaL Carnage off their feet. Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon then starts creating a red and black spiritual ball from its five heads.

"Oh fuck," Stephen says.

"Everyone get the fuck out of the way!" Rob shouts.

LethaL Carnage gets up on their feet. Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon releases the spiritual bomb at LethaL Carnage. LethaL Carnage runs but has nowhere to run to so Stephen swings his sword back. The sword catches fire and right as the spiritual bomb gets close to the ground, Stephen strikes the bomb right back at Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon. The bomb hits Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon making it fall into the lava below.

"So it is over?" Rick asks.

Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon soars back up to LethaL Carnage. Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon blows fire at LethaL Carnage so the group takes cover. As Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon again creates the spiritual bomb Stephen swings his sword back. Once the bomb is released and reaches Stephen, Stephen swings it back at Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon and hits it dead on. Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon this time falls near LethaL Carnage so LethaL Carnage runs to it and strike it. Robe uses magic and extremely hurts Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon. Rick ends up bumping one head of Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon into another. The heads start fighting as LethaL Carnage delivers the final blow causing Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon to fall off the castle and back into the lava. The lava and blow doesn't kill Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon but it kills itself so the final door is unlocked.

"Dan you're next," Tim says.

LethaL Carnage puts their weapons away and goes through the next door. The climb many flights of stairs as Dan waits for them.

"Anytime now they will reach us Princess Melissa," Dan states.

"Let me go!" Princess Melissa shouts.

Princess Melissa is stuck in a pink crystal as Dan waits facing the door LethaL Carnage will enter soon.

"They will make it this far but this will be their final fight," Dan announces.

"They will not lose!" Princess Melissa shouts.

"You truly are a blonde," Dan says laughing, "Once I kill them all I'll kill you and that means I will be the official King of Fantasy World."

"That will never happen!" Princess Melissa shouts.

Dan laughs evilly as LethaL Carnage climbs the last set of stairs. LethaL Carnage arrives to the door that Dan and Princess Melissa are behind.

"Well this is it," Stephen states.

"We are here for your daughter Michael," Tim says.

"Please give us strength," Rick says.

LethaL Carnage takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Let's end this," Rob declares.

LethaL Carnage goes through the last door where they see Dan and Princess Melissa.

"You finally made it," Dan says.

"Yeah so let Princess Melissa go!" Stephen shouts.

"Oh I will but first you have to beat me," Dan states, "That's if you can."

"Oh we can and we will!" Rob shouts.

Dan has Princess Melissa disappear and then he begins to float in the air.

"Let's see then," Dan says.

LethaL Carnage pulls their weapons out but Dan freezes Rob, Tim, and Stephen.

"So it's only fair," Dan says.

"Sounds good to mean," Ricks states.

Stephen, Rob, and Tim stare at Dan as Rick and Dan stare at each other.

"Why don't you get down here and fight like a true man?" Rick asks.

"Alright," Dan replies.

Dan lands on the ground and then pulls his sword out.

"Let's begin Rick," Dan states.

"Sure thing Dan," Rick declares.

Dan runs to Rick and slams his sword at Rick but Rick blocks it with his axe. Both Dan and Rick struggle to overpower the other but Rick is the one who overpowers. Rick sends Dan backwards and so he runs to Dan and slams his axe. Dan blocks with his sword. The two continuously swing back and worth until Rick trips Dan and knocks Dan's sword out of his hand.

"Rick I should have not betrayed you," Dan says, "I am sorry."

Rick raises his axe up as Dan raises his hands up.

"Please forgive me," Dan says.

"Rick don't listen to him he is only lying!" Stephen shouts.

Rick lowers is axe which allows Dan to grab his sword and knock Rick back. Dan outs his foot to Rick's chest. Rick loses his axe so Dan puts his sword at Rick's neck. Rick holds the sword avoiding from getting stabbed.

"I knew he was up to something," Stephen states.

Rick struggles to get free.

"Any last words Rick?" Dan asks.

"Yeah," Rick replies, "Times up!"

Rick knocks Dan off of him and then Rick flips Dan over him. Dan hits the wall and falls to the ground as Rick gets up and grabs his axe. Rick runs to Dan and slams his axe down upon Dan. Rick gets a few more slams in until Dan forces Rick back. Dan begins the float in the air as Rick gets imprisoned and Stephen gets released. Dan creates a Dark Circle and throws it at Stephen who hits it back with his sword. Dan sends it back until Stephen has the Dark Circle hit Dan and once it does Stephen sends an electric arrow at Dan making Dan fall. Stephen then runs to Dan and slashes at him with his sword. Dan pushes Stephen away shortly after and then floats back up. Dan slams hit fist into the ground making a gap between Stephen and him. Dan then creates a huge Dark Circle as Stephen swings his sword back waiting. Dan releases the Dark Circle and right when the Dark Circle reaches Stephen; he swings his word and launches it back at Dan. Dan falls to the ground. Stephen goes to run at Dan but is stopped by a barrier. Tim is now released so Tim grabs Dan's sword and swings at Dan with both his sword and Dan's sword. Dan forces Tim back and floats up for yet a third time. Dan creates multiple Dark Circles and throws them at Tim. Tim uses both swords and reflects all the Dark Circle. The Dark Circles fly pass Dan as a few also hit him. Dan for a third time falls to the ground which lets Tim swing at Dan again with both swords until Dan sends Tim back again. Tim returns to a barrier but after Dan grabs his sword back. Rob is no released. Rob and Dan face each other as Stephen, Rick, and Tim watch.

"Two necromancers facing off," Tim says.

"How will this go," Rick asks.

"Good for us," Stephen replies.

"So you too are a necromancer?" Dan asks, "Am I right?"

"Yeah what's your point?" Rob replies.

"This will be so much fun!" Dan shouts as he laughs evilly.

Dan runs to Rob with his sword and swings at Rob but Rob swings back and stops Dan dead in his track. Dan and Rob struggle to overpower the other but Rob psychically pushes Dan away. Rob inflames his sword and runs to Dan. Dan inflames his sword and charges for Rob. Rob and Dan swing at each other nonstop until the castle catches fire. Dan forces Rob back and then creates a Dark Circle. Rob too creates a Dark Circle. The two throw their Dark Circles that collide and explode. Rick's barrier bursts open so Rick runs for Dan and slams Dan with his axe. Dan force Rick into Rob knocking the two down.

"Rob your powers are strong," Dan says.

Rick and Rob get up off the ground.

"That's why I'm going to dominant you!" Rob shouts.

Rob and Rick run for Dan and swing at him. Dan tries to protect himself but can't because he is weaker. Stephen now is released from his barrier. Stephen pulls his bow and arrows out. Stephen launches fire arrows at Dan burning Dan. Dan knocks the three into a wall with almost all of his power. Dan stands up and starts creating a huge Dark Circle. Tim now is released from his barrier. Tim runs to strike Dan but Dan forces Tim into a wall. Stephen kick flips up and swings his sword back as the others slowly get up.

"Take cover behind me!" Stephen shouts.

"Alright cuz," Rob says.

"Prepare to die!" Dan shouts.

Dan launches his Dark Circle at LethaL Carnage.

"I don't think so!" Stephen shouts.

Right before the Dark Circle hits LethaL Carnage; Stephen swings his sword and sends the Dark Circle back at Dan. The Dark Circle hits Dan and sends Dan falling to his knees.

"You just been beat," Rick says.

The roof of the castle burns away and reveals the black sky. Princess Melissa is in her diamond and lands on the ground as her diamond disappears.

"Thank you fall," Princess Melissa says, "You have defeated Dan and gave me back control of Fantasy World."

"Now what Princess Melissa?" Tim questions.

"Now the sages must seal Dan," Princess Melissa goes to say.

Fantasy Castle starts shaking and falling apart.

"Dan must of cause this," Princess Melissa states.

"We better get out before we get crushed!" Rick shouts.

"Follow me," Princess Melissa says.

Princess Melissa walks down a stairway along the wall of Fantasy Castle. The group walks down the stairway to a blocked door.

"I'll handle this," Rob states.

Rob psychically lifts the bars from the door. The group goes through the door into a lower level of Fantasy Castle. The group goes to another blocked door that Rob opens. This door takes the group outside of the castle. They then run down the side to another blocked door that Rob forces open. LethaL Carnage enters another lower level. The ceiling falls to the ground and there is fire all over the ground on this level. LethaL Carnage walks into the room further as two skeleton soldiers appear. Rob puts a fire barrier around Princess Melissa.

"I thought we defeated these freaks?" Rick asks.

"That was a different section of this castle," Tim replies.

LethaL Carnage pulls their weapons out. The two skeleton leap towards LethaL Carnage but they dodge. Now gets two against one for the two skeletons. Rob and Stephen get one as Rick and Tim get the other. Within minutes LethaL Carnage crushes both the skeletons as the barrier around Princess Melissa fades. The group continues to the next exit the Rob forces open. LethaL Carnage walks down the side of the castle to an entrance side that Rob opens. The group enters and walks in the hallway to a set of stairs. They walk down the stairs avoiding the falling ceiling. The group comes to a blocked door that again Rob opens. LethaL Carnage exits Fantasy Castle and walks down the side further until they come another door that Rob yet again opens. The group enters the main room of Fantasy World as they avoid falling ceiling and slash at the fire bats. LethaL Carnages down a set of stairs from the bridge they crossed. The group runs to the light that comes from the exit of Fantasy Castle. Rob forces open the bars and then everyone exits the castle. LethaL Carnage walks further away from Fantasy Castle. The group turns and watches the castle collapse in on itself.

"Dan is now dead so it's all over," Rob says.

"Thank you all for your help," Princess Melissa states.

Fantasy Castle fully collapses.

"It's time to obtain the Holy Relic from Dan," Stephen says.

LethaL Carnage leaves Princess Melissa at the edge not too far from the lava below. LethaL Carnage walks to the section of the tower where Dan was left. As LethaL Carnage walks further to the section a crack is heard so the group stops.


	12. Chapter 12

"What was that?" Tim asks.

"Something must have just fell," Rick replies.

Dan bursts out from the rubble with the Holy Relic in hand.

"It can't be!" Rob shouts.

"Oh but it is and this is where it will end!" Dan shouts.

LethaL Carnage pulls their weapons out while Dan floats in the air. Dan crosses his arms while holding the Holy Relic. Dan glows brightly making LethaL Carnage cover their eyes. Dan starts to transform. Dan transformers into Dark Horizon, an Olympic sized black dragon with red eyes, diamond crushing claws, and teeth with a steel tail. Dan roars at LethaL Carnage knocking them off their feet. Rob quickly creates a fire barrier protecting Princess Melissa and then LethaL Carnage gets to their feet.

"Holy," Tim says.

"Bigger than Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon," Rob states.

"Much tougher than I'll take it," Stephen says.

"Well we are all in this together so let's show our true strength, windows, speed, and courage!" Rick shouts.

Dark Horizon roars but this time LethaL Carnage keeps themselves standing. Dark Horizon slashes at the group and so Tim put his sword out to stop it but Tim's sword snaps. Stephen forces his sword up and stops Dark Horizon.

"The Master Sword," Tim says, "All mighty."

Stephen pushes against the sword towards Dark Horizon as Dark Horizon does the opposite. Tim pulls out the sword Dan was using and then Rick, Rob, and Tim start striking Dark Horizon with their weapons. Dark Horizon withdraws from the swords and so Stephen pushes Dark Horizon back. Dark Horizon blows fire at LethaL Carnage so Rob creates a Hydrokinetic Blast and puts out the fire. Dark Horizon then whops its tail at LethaL Carnage knocking them onto the ground. Dark Horizon takes flight and then breathes ice at LethaL Carnage but Rob forces up a fire shield to stop the ice.

"What is this things weakness?" Rick asks.

Stephen pulls out his bow and arrows and launches arrows at Dark Horizon blinding him. LethaL Carnage gets up and starts slashing at Dark Horizon.

"No weak spot!" Tim shouts.

Dark Horizon thrusts his swings and blows LethaL Carnage back. Stephen inflames his sword as Rob poisons his.

"This has to end!" Stephen shouts.

LethaL Carnage charges at Dark Horizon and slashes at him. Dark Horizon defends back with his claws. No one stops until Dark Horizon whips LethaL Carnage with his tail yet again. Rob psychically grabs Dark Horizon by the tail and starts swinging Dark Horizon until Rob throws him. Rob falls to his knees.

"Cuz!" Stephen shouts.

"Go fight!" Rob shouts waving the others on.

The group runs to Dark Horizon and start slashing at him. Rob starts creating a Dark Circle fused with fire, ice, water, poison, psychic, wind, and electricity. Dark Horizon thrusts his wings to knock LethaL Carnage to the ground and then Dark Horizon blows fire but Stephen's sword absorbs the fire until it holds no more and releases the fire back at Dark Horizon with a single slash. Rick looks back at Rob.

"What on Earth?" Rick questions.

Princess Melissa stares at Rob.

"He can't be really doing that?" Princess Melissa questions, "Is he really that powerful?"

Rob spiritual bomb grows larger. Dark Horizon slashes at LethaL Carnage put Stephen blocks with his sword. Dark Horizon doesn't put up a fight instead he blows smoke onto the field having the others see absolutely nothing.

"Where is he?" Tim asks.

"I can't see a thing," Rick replies.

"He is right behind you cuz!" Rob shouts.

Dark Horizon goes to bite Stephen but Stephen quickly turns around and slashes his sword at Dark Horizon's face. Dark Horizon roars as Tim and Rick start slashing at Dark Horizon. Rob finally stands up as his spiritual bomb absorbs all the smoke.

"He is powerful!" Princess Melissa shouts.

Rob's spiritual bomb is at full size.

"Keep up the work until this is fully ready!" Rob shouts.

LethaL Carnage keeps striking at Dark Horizon but Dark Horizon whips them back with his tail. Dark Horizon takes flight again. Dark Horizon starts creating his own spiritual bomb but as a more rapid rate that Rob's.

"What's going on?" Stephen questions.

"It's over!" Rob shouts.

Rob releases his spiritual bomb as does Dark Horizon. The two spiritual bombs collide and push each other as everyone watches. Rob's spiritual bomb overpowers Dark Horizon's and actually engulfs the spiritual bomb and flies straight towards Dark Horizon. Dark Horizon starts to fly away but the spiritual bomb catches Dark Horizon. When the spiritual bomb hits Dark Horizon it explodes. Rob rushes and puts a force field over everyone. A bright light makes the whole group close their eyes and when they open their eyes the area is no more. Dark Horizon, Fantasy Town, and Fantasy Castle disappear from the remaining smoke caused by the spiritual bomb explosion.

"Wow that was intense," Ricks says.

"Princess Melissa smiles and runs to LethaL Carnage. Princess Melissa jumps and hugs Stephen. Stephen hugs her back and then the two kiss. After their kiss Princess Melissa hugs Rob, Rick, and then Tim.

"I thank you all again for everything you have done for my family," Princess Melissa says.

"It's our pleasure your Highness," Tim says bowing.

"So what's going to happen to this empty town?" Rob asks.

The group looks around the empty area.

"Well we are going to start new," Princess Melissa says.

"I'll help rebuild the town and castle," Stephen says.

"Thank you so much," Princess Melissa says, "Now I'm going to rename the town and castle LethaL Carnage after you four.

LethaL Carnage stands smiling. A week later construction of LethaL Carnage Town and Castle beings. People from all around are helping rebuild the town and castle. A few years later LethaL Carnage Town and Castle are finished. Now everybody is outside in Lethal Fields to celebrate the defeat of Dan. LethaL Carnage has been rewarded the Holy Relic for the defeat of Dan. Princess Melissa now joins LethaL Carnage in the victory of obtaining Fantasy World from evil. During the celebration right in front of everyone Stephen proposes to Princess Melissa.

"My princess you are a wonderful ruler and friend," Stephen states, "We have been together for over year and I would love to take what we have to the next level."

Stephen gets on his knee and pulls out a box revealing a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Stephen asks.

Princess Melissa begins to cry.

"Yes… Yes I will," Princess Melissa replies.

Stephen puts the ring of Princess Melissa's finger and then gets up and kisses her as everyone cheers.

**The End!**


End file.
